


Nest

by lacemonster, Yakitorie



Category: Nest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorie/pseuds/Yakitorie
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FICTION Nest) Dick a du mal à s'adapter à son nouvel appartement. Ses voisins, impliquant une vieille femme qui continue à nourrir les oiseaux tout les matins, un homme qui a sa porte verrouillée, et une fetarde qui continue à essayer de l'inviter. Les choses se compliquent quand Damian entre par sa fenêtre, affirmant qu'il n'a pas de lieu ou aller. [DickDami]





	1. Dick vs the Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis qu'une traductrice, ceci n'est pas ma fiction, elle apartient à Lacemaster, bonne lecture ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'univers de la fiction appartiens à DC comics ainsi que les persos, et non à son auteure.  
> à titre d'info, la fiction qui va suivre est classé:  
> contenu sexuel explicite, relation homosexuel, pseudo-inceste( vite fait...y sont pas vraiment frères) blagues à se sujet, différence d'âges, mais reste soft...  
> relation entre Damian Wayne et Dick Grayson, flirt (bref) entre Dick et une OC.  
> Damian Wayne à 17 ou 18 ans dans la fiction, Dick doit avoir entre 24 et 34 ans (ont as pas beaucoups d'infos sur son âge )  
> voila vous êtes prévenu...  
> -Bonne lecture-

Il y avait une vieille femme qui vivait en dessous de l'appartement de Dick. Chaque jours, elle sortait pour nourrir les oiseaux. Dick était nouveau locataire, mais n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il se rend compte qu'elle faisait cela depuis longtemps. Alors que les autres quartiers avaient quelques gazouillements d'oiseaux ici et là, tout le bloc de Dick était silencieux excepter dans les buissons raides juste devant son appartement. Ces oiseaux étaient en quelque sorte apprivoisés par cette vieille femme. Ils s'élançaient et crapahutaient sur le perron et le balcon, attendant juste leurs repas quotidiens.  
chaque fois que Dick quittais le bâtiment, une troupe d'oiseaux sortaient hors des buissons, volant dans les airs comme des fous.  
Et chaque matin, ces maudits oiseaux gazouillait, gazouillait et gazouillait...  
-"la ferme", Dick grogna dans son oreiller. Des dizaines et des dizaines de petits volatiles rebelles gazouillait en réponse. il soupira et roula sur le dos. Jetant un regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
C'était l'été, Dick avais acheté cet appartement parce qu'il était le moins cher qu'il avait trouvé dans la région. Pour lui, l'argent n'avait pas été un problème, mais il n'avait pas cherché un appartement luxieux ou de bonne mains, il voulait seulement un lieu confortable, ou il pourrais dormir et ranger son bordel. Avec tous ses voyages, il était préférable d ne pas acheter un endroit au quel il pourrait s'attaché.  
Malheureusement, pas cher aller de main avec mauvaise qualité. Le bâtiment était ancien, donc il n'y avait pas de climatisation électrique. Dick avait pour seul ventilateur, une boite dans la fenêtre avec une hélice, même le son des lames tournoyante ne pouvait couvrir le bruit des oiseaux.  
à bout de nerfs, il arrache le ventilateur qui grince méchamment, et malgré avoir été retiré, continuer à tourner dans le vide. Le câble pendait derrière, il avait entrainé un grand bout de tapisserie à sa suite, Dick soupira profondément à sa vue. Il décida de refermé la fenêtre, près à briser la fichue chose dans sa frustration.  
Le son des oiseaux devenu sourds, surement dû à son acte brusque, et le sentant avec peine comme une victoire, Dick était en déjà en sueur, alors qu'il n'était levé que depuis 10 minutes. Il laissa tomber sans ménagement le ventilateur au sol et retourna dans son lit, dans l'espoir de faire revenir le sommeil ainsi que ces jolies irlandaises rousses, qui semblait déjà parti, bien nécessaire et réconfortant après de longues nuits de patrouilles.  
Ses paupières close, il s'agita dans le lit, tirant son oreiller à ses côtés. Son esprit sembla déjà loin, le prémisse de son rêve commençant à lui revenir ...  
chip  
Dick ouvrit les yeux.  
chip  
Il sauta immédiatement de son lit, sa tête se tournant vers le bruit. Un oiseau solitaire assis sur le dessus de sa bibliothèque . Ses yeux aux pépites chocolat le regardant. Il ouvrit son bec et:  
-"chip" dit-il.  
-"tu te fous de moi ?" répondit Dick, il était déchiré entre rire à haute voix et pleurer pour son sommeil définitivement perdu, il jeta néanmoins son oreiller sur l'oiseau "vous vous moquez vraiment de moi, ce doit être une blague!".  
le merle, enfin ce qui semble y ressembler, ne dit rien de plus, au lieu de prendre la fuite, il battait frénétiquement des ailes et parti dans la pièce voisine.  
"mon dieu Dick", pensa-t-il, essuyant la sueur sur son front, "tu parle à un oiseau".  
Il jeta un regard dans la pièce, il s'attarda sur le tas de vêtements présent ainsi que les tas d'ordures dispersés ça et là. Avant de s'arrêté sur un sac plastique. sa suffira, décida t-il.  
Il trouva le piaf posé sur le bord du canapé. Dick se glissa doucement derrière lui, ses réflexes bien aiguisés lui permettant de se rapprocher de l'oiseau sans être remarqué.  
il abaissa le sac d'un seul coup, mais l'oiseau s'échappa, voletant au coin de la pièce, reposant sur le dessus d'une lampe.  
-"bien joué", railla Dick bloquant l'oiseau dans le coin derrière la pièce, il réussit à l'attraper. " mais tu auras une meilleure chance la prochaine fois" dit-t-il, l'oiseau se débattait frénétiquement en réponse.  
Dick ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant l'oiseau sortir. Il pris de l'altitude apparemment confus au premier abord, mais il sembla trouver son chemin et parti dans une direction.  
Dick avait assister à la scène puis jeta un regard sur les oiseaux blottis autour de la vieille femme. Aucun oiseaux ne semblait porter de rouge comme l'oiseau qui avait squatter son appart, Dick se demanda brièvement comment l'oiseau à réussit à pénétrer son appartement, mais un bâillement interrompit ses pensées. Il ferma la fenêtre, s'assurant qu'aucun oiseaux n'étaient entré comme le précédent et retrouva le chemin de son lit. en espérant que ses irlandaises rousses l'attendent toujours dans ses rêves.  
Il y avait trois autres locataires dans l'immeuble. La vieille dame habitait en bas, elle vivait seule. Dick n'avait jamais vu la personne qui habitait en face de chez elle, mais la porte était toujours à sa place (surement une référence de l'auteure au faite que la police n'est jamais intervenu pour des histoire de trafics ou autres, enfin je pense) Au niveau supérieur, en face de chez Dick, son voisin, qu'il avait seulement aperçus à de rares occasions.  
Il était au milieu de son dîner quand il entendit un bruit strident, il alla à l'interphone.  
-"oui qui c'est pourquoi ?"  
"Désolé, j'ai oublié ma clé" dit une voix féminine.  
Gotham n'a jamais été une ville ou règne la confiance. Dick décida de descendre pour s'assurer que c'était bien sa voisine et non pas quelqu'un qui tente de se faufiler dans le bâtiment. De plus, de cette façon, il lui est déjà arrivé de jouer le preux chevalier en armure étincelante.  
Effectivement sa voisine du dessus était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, elle sourit chaleureusement quand il alla ouvrir sa porte.  
"merci", dit-elle, glissant devant lui, et ses yeux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de suivre sa silhouette élancé quand elle passa devant lui, elle regarda par dessus son épaule, souriant comme si elle l'avait surprit à la regarder, et dit: " vous êtes le nouveau locataire du dessous ?" (ndlt: c'est chez qui que ta sonnée, débile !)  
"ouais", répondit-il rapidement, en vaillant à garder son regard au niveau de ses yeux, il voulait en finir au plus vite et retourner manger mais il semblait qu'elle voulais discuter un peu plus longtemps.  
"comment vous appelez-vous ?" demanda t-elle, les yeux verrouiller sur lui.  
-"Dick, et vous ?"  
-"Myra" dit-elle, et Dick aurait juré entendre la voix d'une sirène, elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, "vous savez, je ne dit pas cela souvent, mais vous avez vraiment de jolies yeux. Je sais que les mecs détestent être associés au mots "joli" , mais je pense que dire qu'il sont beau ne suffirais pas "  
Malgré lui, il sourit et dit: "j'accepte se compliment en tant qu'homme"  
Elle rit et dit: "hé... je sais que nous ne connaissons pas très bien mais j'ai remarquée que vous êtes souvent seul, si vous voulez faire quelque chose se soir et vous faire des amis dans la ville mes amis et moi allons dans un club pas loin d'ici" elle haussa les sourcils et dit: " venez si sa vous tente, je paie le taxi".  
Fétarde... Dick aurait dû s'en douter, elle semblait assez jeune et il arriver qu'il l'entend rejoindre son appart au milieu de la nuit. Indépendamment de ne pas être son genre, elle était magnifique et semblait d'une agréable compagnie. Pourtant, Dick dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure et secouer la tête " non, désolé, je suis en plein milieu de mon dîner et au boulot, je suis de nuit ce soir...".  
"très bien", dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "l'offre tiens toujours si vous êtes libre à un autre moment".  
il avait menti, autant Dick aimait flirter, mais sa vie était trop agitée pour construire une relation, même pour une aventure, il avait hésité, mais décidé rapidement.  
Elle monta l'escalier en face de lui, ses hanches se balancent à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.  
très tentant, mais il avait décidé, et il fit en sorte de détourner le regard.


	2. Visite inatendu

Salut !  
La suite, que je m'empresse de poster, sa sert à rien de faire attendre les gens.  
dites-moi si il faut que je change des trucs.  
Bonne lecture ;)

Dick trébucha dès qu'il a ouvrit la porte d'entrée, son sac accroché à son épaule. Tous les muscles de son corps semblaient criés à chaques pas. Il fouilla précipitament pour trouver l'intérupteur, près à jeter son sac.  
Quand il est entra dans le salon, il voulait jeter son sac sur le canapé, mais après un moment de doute, il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il vida son sac et tira sur son costume de Nightwing, le remit ainsi que le reste de son équipement soigneusement dans le double fond de son armoire, qui servait de cachette à sa double identité. Personne ne viendrait dans son appartement mais il vallait mieux être en sécurité et tout mettre sous silence, blamant au passage sa prudence supplémentaire et le mettant sur le coup de son éducation. (ndltr: oui Dick... sa serait con de perdre son boulot pour ça... hein ?).  
Il jetta un regard sur son lit, trouvant l'idée tentante, mais il sentais sa propre sueur et décida qu'il ne pouvait aller se coucher comme ça. Soupirant, il fit son chemin vers la douche.  
Même si il voulait juste dormir, une douche ne lui fit que du bien. il en profita pour faire du tri dans ses pensées.  
Il attrapa une serviette, en décidant qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien finir sa "patrouille habituelle" avant de se retirer pour la nuit. Il jeta un regard sur son reflet dans le miroir brumeux. Dick ne pouvait dire si les sernes sous ses yeux étaient dû à son manque de sommeil ou de son âge ou peut-être même les deux.  
Après le nettoyage, il sorti de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il était sur le point d'éteindre la lumière quand quelque chose du coin de l'oeil le fit stopper son geste.  
Dick haussa un sourcil, remarquant la fenêtre ouverte dans le salon. Il n'y avait rien d'habituel à cela, la brise fraîche se fit sentir et rafréchis un peu la pièce plongé dans la chaleur de l'été, alors il lui arriver de la laisser entre-ouverte.  
mais jamais quand il sortait loin de son appartement.  
Il sentit les poils de son dos se dresser, le frisson marqua une assension das son cou. Il n'avait jamais ouvert la fenêtre, il se souvient parfaitemet l'avoir refermer avat de partir mais pas de l'avoir ouvert depuis qu'il était rentré. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dehors pour balayer toutes activités suspectes avant de refermer lentement le haut de la fenêtre. Le coeur battant, il arpenta le sol en quête de signe d'activité, ampreinte, débris, meubles endommagés. Tout sembler en parfait état.  
Il fit un pas en arrière, perplexe, quand une voix l'effraya:  
-"j'ai pris une bouteille d'eau dans ton réfrigérateur"  
-"putain de merde" dit Dick en faisant volt-face, un corps familier était debout. Robin, encore en uniforme, avec une des bouteilles d'eau de Dick en main. Damian semblait inperturbable, face à la réaction de panique de Dick, prenant une gorgé d'eau, "que diable, Damian, tu-".  
il se stoppa, encore sous le choc de sa précédente peur, dû à l'apparition soudaine de Damian. Dick pris une profonde aspiration avant de poser calmement, "que vient -tu faire ici ?"  
-"je fait un saut"  
Dick fronça les sourcils, "un saut", sur un ton plat, Damia plissa les yeux.  
-"oui, un saut" il réaltéra, "tu es sourd ?" l'expression de Dick devin aigri. Damian désigna son appartement "je vois que tu t'es bien installé dans ton nouvel endroit".  
L'appartement était jonché de cartons ouverts ou retournés et des piles de papiers et dossiers... ainsi que des vêtements éparpillés et plusieurs récipients alimentaires à emporter que Dick était près à admettre que sa lui appartenait. Comme animé d'une certaine vie, la pile de classeurs et de livres la plus proche choisit son moment pour s'éfondrer sur le plancher en bois, comme une pile de Jenga (ndlt: janga, jeu de bois qui consiste à retirer un bout de... ouais c'est du mikado pour faire simple...)  
-"désolé je m'attendez pas à recevoir"  
Damian s'était approché d'une pile de cartons, se tortillant autour comme pour deviner son contenu. La pile en elle-même tenait par on ne sais quel miracle, "on dirait que tu dit ça juste parceque tu reçoit".  
Ce n'étais pas faux, il était si occupé par son travail et par "les patrouilles", qu'il se décourager à ranger quand il rentrer chez lui. " je prend mon temps, souvent je sors se que j'ai besoin " Dick observer Damian attentivement, "quest-ce que tu fais ?"  
-" je suis curieux", déclara Damian simplement " je teste la résistance ".  
Dick eu un micro sourire, croisa ses bras et déplaça son poids sur l'autre jambe, "si jamais sa tombe tu ramasse".  
Il n'eu pour seul réponse un regard qui en disait long...  
Dick n'avait pas souvent de visiteur, mais la dernière personne auquel il s'attendez recevoir en ces lieu était Damian, pourtant le Robin avec lequel il était le plus proche. Lui et Damian ne l'était pas au point de venir l'un chez l'autre... en tout cas pas entre les affaires de Dick ou "les affaires de familles".  
Damian eu une sorte de rire quand il sorti d'un carton une peluche. " n'est-tu pas un peu vieux pour les jouets ? En plus une peluche à son effigit c'est pas un peu narcissique ?" dit-il tenant la poupée Robin en son centre.  
-"c'est un cadeau" dit Dick en fronçant les sourcils, l'arrachant des mains de Damain. Il se sentait curieusement sur la défensive " quelqu'un me l'a donner sur l'une de mes premières affaires en tant que Robin, il est fait main".  
-"ok" répondit Damian, en continuant de fouiller dans le carton, Dick sentit son visage devenir rouge, mais il se résigna, même si il se disputaient, Damian continuerais son exploration de sa vie privée. Il décida de mettre la poupée sur une des étagères vide de contenus.  
-"tss, Sérieusement ?" s'exclama Damain, Dick jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule et vit Damian sortir un magazine porno, Dick leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant sa légère rougeur. Damain commença a feuilleter le bouquin, "dans quel décenie tu vit ? plus personne n'achète cette merde".  
-"je suppose que je suis vieux," dit-il en arrachant le magazine des mains de Damain. Il tapota la tête de Damain avec sa main, comme ont reconforterais un chiot après une bétise, Damian ne bougea pas " maintenant si tu arrêtait de mettre le bordel dans mon bordel et que tu m'expliquait vraiment ce que tu fait ici. Que fait-tu hors d'une patrouille avec ton uniforme qui plus est ?"  
-"j'ai décidé de rester dehors, je ne ferait pas "la nuit" déclara Damain, haussant les épaules.  
Dick regarda attentivement Damian alors qu'il continuer d'errer dans le salon. L'adolescent ramassais des objets sa et là avant de les reposer et passer à autre chose. Il semblait errer sans but , Dick décida de ne rien dire, pour ne pas le voir se renfermer sur lui.  
Quelque chose avait dû se passer.  
-"eh bien, si tu veux rester, sa me dérange pas, je vais me rhabiller. Ne casse rien pendant que je suis parti."  
-"t'inquiète."  
Dick retourna dans sa chambre, alors que Damian prenais ses aises sur le canapé, poussant au passage une pile de dossier qui semblait le gêner. Dick fit en sorte de fermer la porte derrière lui, même si c'est une chose qu'i ne faisait jamais depuis qu'il vivait seul. La vieille porte nécessitait une bonne poussé pour se fermer totalement.  
Une fois dans sa chambre, il souffla un peu pour lui-même. La visite inattendue a lancé un angrenage dans routine habituelle. Cependant, il estima qu'il était pas trop tard pour arranger les choses. Il pris une pile de vieux vêtements, il sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche, et s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
Damian portait encore son uniforme, il semblait que les rues étaient calmes, Bruce devais avoir finit sa patrouille depuis longtemps...  
Un truc fit tilte dans la tête de Dick, il avait croisés Bruce plusieurs fois cette semaine, durant les patrouilles, mais il n'avait pas remarqué à ce moment que Damian semblait fuir la présence de son père, au travers d'excuse comme poursuivre ls ennemis en fuite.  
Dick composa le numéro et attendit la tonation, attendant que Alfred décroche, mais avec étonnement il fut acceillit par une voix plus basse.  
-" sais-tu au moins ou est ton fils ?, dit Dick immédiatement.  
-"je suppose qu'il est avec toi, il a saboté tous mes trackers GPS."  
Dick ne pris pas la peine de se demander pourquoi Bruce faisait tracer Damian. La paranoia de Bruce était si stupéfiante depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas surprenant.  
-" sais-tu qu'il a fait irruption dans ma maison ?" demanda Dick.  
-"ne laisse-tu pas des gens rentré chez toi ?".  
A cela, Dick leva un sourcil. "tu es drôle. Tu n'est jamais drôle d'habitude, Dick a continué, " qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? vous vous êtes battu ? il semble... ailleur"  
-"oui", a déclara Bruce sur l'autre ligne, sonnant fatigué. "garde-le chez toi, enfin si tu peu. Nous... avons eu un désaccord."  
-"qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"  
-"je vais éviter de répondre." Dick pouvait entendre le ton désapprouvant, une voix semblable à un avertissement, une voix pleine que Dick n'avait plus entendu depuis qu'il avait choisit de ne plus porter de rouge et vert.  
-" allez, Bruce," s'exclama Dick, roulant des yeux. Chaque souvenirs de chaques disputes avec lui, lui revint en mémoire, la plupart au manoir. " je vivait avec toi, je sais comme tu es."  
-" tu sais que vivre avec moi, c'est comme..., tu n'a aucun idée de ce que c'est de vivre avec un adolescent de son genre" dit-il d'une voix retenu. Dick haucha la tête un peu pour lui-même, il ne pouvait que être d'accord avec ça. De plus Damian semble... compliqué en se moment, " écoute, je ne peut pas le forcer a rester à la maison, pas légalement. Comme il me l'as rappelé à plusieurs reprises depuis son dernier anniversaire, il est un adulte maintenant. Donc il suffit que tu le garde quelques temps, pour moi. Fait en sorte qu'il ne fasse rien de grave."  
-"attend, donc je suis sa babysitter ?" s'exclama Dick, droit comme un if, alarmé par cette nouvelle. il s'attendait à se que Bruce... et bien, face son Bruce. Qu'il débarque dans son appart avec ses gadgets et qu'il capture Robin dans un filet pour le jeter sur son dos et rentrer à bord de la Batmobile.  
-" ce n'est pas le mot que je voudrais utiliser, voit ça plus comme une surveillance. Pourquoi tu as des projets ?" demanda Bruce d'une voix plate. La tête de Dick retomba, il lacha un soupir.  
-" je veux dire, non... mais je suis pas trop à l'aise avec cette idée."  
-"Une raison de plus pour lui de renoncer à rentrer, si tu ne le garde pas chez toi, il va courir quelque part ailleurs, il as suffisament d'argent pour vivre par lui même et il risque de faire quelque chose de stupide, alors soit sûr que il ne le fasse pas. Si je débarque maintenant, il va tout simplement s'enfuir."  
-"Mais-"  
-"je préfère le savoir avec toi que seul dans les rues" s'exclama Bruce sur un ton aboyant, pris de rage, Dick ressentit un poid sur son estomac. Bruce pouvait effrayé un lion avec sa seule voix. Bruce se recula, et ajouta d'unt on beaucoup plus calme, "laisse-le patrouiller dehors, il va se calmer et je viendrais le chercher."  
Dick frotta l'arrière de son coup. Il avait perdu cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, " oui, monsieur, bien monsieur."  
Bruce raccrocha.  
Dick retira son téléphone de so oreille, d'un geste acide. Rétrécissant les yeux, il murmura " tu me doit ça, putain."  
Il s'habilla et retourna dans le salon. Damian avait en quelque sorte trouvé une des Bd de Dick, "huh, je pensais l'avoir perdu" pensa t-il.  
Il n'y avait pas de place pour s'assoir sur e canapé, à moins debouger tout son tas d'objets quelconques, alors il s'installa sur la table basse. Damian leva les yeux de sa Bd,et les posa vers lui.  
-"Donc, ton père à dit que vous vous êtes disputés."  
-"je sais. et je ne veux pas en parler", déclara Damian. Il exagerait, Dick en était sûr, mais il ne releva pas.  
-"alors ou va-tu passer la nuit ?"  
-"ailleur."  
Dick reprima un sourire, gamin, pensa-t-il. Il ne voulait pas croire que Damian allait l'obliger à lui proposer de rester, il fit un sourire forcé et demanda: " veux-tu rester ici pour cette nuit ?"  
-"bien sûr", dit Damian, en jetant la revue sur le dessus d'une pile. Il se dirirgea vers la table de cuisine, où Dick tout à l'heure, avait remarqué un sac de voyage sur la chaise.  
Dick s'est retenu de lever les yeux au ciel.


	3. Le Marché

-"Allez vous faire foutre!"  
Dick jeta son oreiller à travers la pièce, frappant parfaitement sa fenêtre, interrompant le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur. Les oiseaux qui étaient posés sur une branche d'arbre firent surpris par le bruit sourd, gazouillant une dernière fois avant de s'envoler au large.  
Dick grommela avec colère avant de rouler dans son lit, attrapant son téléphone et regardant l'heure affiché. Apparemment déchargé, selon la lumière rouge clignotante, son chargeur était apparemment aussi débranché, super!  
Il voulut rester au lit mais il avait beaucoup trop de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Il se redressa en gémissant, la douleur de ses muscles lui rappelant la longue chasse qu'il avait fait pendant les heures de patrouilles, et s'éleva pur commencer sa journée.  
La faim commença à se frayer un chemin dans son estomac. décidé à manger avant tout autre chose, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là, il se rappela qu'il avait un invité.  
Il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude, il avait presque oublié...  
Damian était déjà réveillé et avait libéré de la place dans le salon pour faire quelques étirements du matin. Il semblait alerte et prêt pour la journée. Dick bailla saluant Damian avant de retourner à la cuisine.  
Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et il était vide. Dick cligna des yeux avec lassitude avant de passer à l'office, les placards, et les armoires. mais il ne trouva rien. Il se pencha contre son comptoir dans la cuisine, en essayant de calculer dans sa tête la dernière fois qu'il était passé à l'épicerie. Mais avec ses traitements de dossiers, les heures de patrouilles et les interrogatoires, le tout dans sa tête semblait foullit.  
-"hé" appela Dick par dessus son épaule. Damian était en position virabhadrasana (ndlt: position du guerrier , genre yoga), son regard concentré , "nous allons au marché."  
-"nous?"  
-"je te laisse pas seul dans mon appartement", déclara Dick. Bruce lui avait laisser à sa charge la tache de garder Damian. En plus de cela, Dick était vraiment agacé par l'espionnage de Damian. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il avait à cacher, mais il aimerait encore maintenir sa vie privée.  
-" Alors prépare toi." dit Damian. A cela, il s'est arrêté et jeta un coup d'oeil a Dick.  
-"d'accord, je vais me préparer", Damian sembla satisfait de la réponse et changea de pose.  
Une fois qu'il fut près, Dick ferma son appart derrière eux. Au même moment, un visage familier se dirigeait vers l'escalier, un bac de linge entres les mains.  
"hey," salua Dick, dans une voix qui se voulait trop forte, bien qu'il est refusé son offre de sortie, il se sentait obligé d'être poli, et d'ailleurs il ne se sentait pas près à couper tout les liens.  
-"hey, salut ! " dit-elle, " vous êtes hors-service aujourd'hui ?"  
Dick rougit un peu, se passant une main dans les cheveux, " désolé mais je suis occupé en se moment."  
-"C'est rien, je faisait que vous taquiner" dit-elle en riant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Damian. Souriant, elle dit " il est vraiment mignon votre ami."  
Dick jeta un regard nerveux sur Damian, ne sachant pas comment il aller réagir. Damian détestait les étrangers (ou les gens en général), et ne répondait pas souvent gentiment. Mais à sa grande surprise, Damian avait l'air légèrement amusé.  
-" Une de tes amies," demanda t-il en regardant Dick.  
-"Oh oui, c'est une de mes voisines, Myra."  
-"Juste une voisine, j'ai bien peur," dit-elle, "mais vous êtes ?"  
-"C'est Damian," prononça Dick, et fit en sorte d'ajouter. " c'est un adolescent."  
cela ne sembla pas dissuader Myra, dont les yeux lui semblait répondre avec une certaine malice. " c'est pas dérangeant."  
Dick rit nerveusement et commença à tirer sur la manche de Damian. Il avait Damian depuis même pas seulement un jour et déjà, il devait prendre garde à ce que sa voisine ne lui saute pas dessus.  
-"Bien, nous allons te laisser."  
-"Oui, c'est logique" dit-elle en rigolant.  
Le visage de Dick devint rouge, réalisant son erreur. "attendez, je voulait dire que, nous allons au marché."  
-" Tout va bien, je ne voulais pas me montrer présomptueuse, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulait, ce n'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire."  
-"Il est pas mon... nous ne sommes pas..." Dick soupira. " c'est mon frère," finit par dire Dick.  
-" Vous deux, vous ne vous ressemblez pas," dit-elle, plissant les yeux.  
-"Adopté..." déclara simplement Damian, arrêtant efficacement la tournure maladroite qu'avait prit cette conversation.  
-" Allons-y," dit Dick, Damian lui jeta un regard amusé, alors qu'il le tirait pas le bras. Myra haussa les épaules et se retira dans son appartement, la porte se fermant avec un bruit subtil. Quand ils dépassèrent les portes et arrivèrent à l'escalier, Damian arracha son bras de la prise de Dick.  
-"Je savais pas que tu étais capable de flirter," dit Dick, s'élançant dans les escaliers. A cela, Damian laissa échapper un souffle , qui semblait être un rire discret.  
-" Nan, c'est pas ça. Je vient de le découvrir en même temps que toi, c'est amusant," déclara Damian, un sourire en coin. " comme Pennyworths semblerait dire, elle à du caractère... sont tous comme ça tes voisin ?"  
-" Il y a un de mes voisin en bas, mais je le voit jamais. Et puis il y a une vieille femme qui nourrit les oiseaux du quartier... une vrai fétichiste."  
-"Quoi ?" dit Damian, confus par la dernière phrase.  
Dick ouvrit la porte d'entrée, le bruit alarment de celle-ci, fit tressaillir Damian, et des dizaines d'oiseaux sortirent et voltèrent dans un bruit incroyable. ce qui semblaient être un essein, sortaient de pleins de buissons aux alentours.  
Après que l'essaim se soit calmé, Damian ouvrit un oeil et dit: "ah je comprend."  
-"Tu as déjà été au marché publique ?" demanda Dick, en tête. Il n'avait même pas pensée à lui demander jusqu'as présent. Il n'avait jamais été lui-même, enfin si, plus tard dans la vie. Au manoir, c'était toujours Alfred qui aller faire les courses à l'épicerie.  
-"Non, je passait devant...mais je ne suis jamais allé."  
-"Il est grand tu sais," déclara Dick.  
-"hm," déclara Damian avec un haussement désintéressé balayant la tentative de conversation de Dick en une seule syllabe.  
Bruce avait été plutôt vague sur ce qui se passer dans sa relation père-fils. Damian n'avait pas dit un mot à ce sujet lui on plus. Dick espérait profiter de leurs moments ensembles pour lever légèrement le voile. Entrer dans la tête de Damian dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui s'y passer, et peut-être même l'aider si il le pouvait. Il savait l'éducation de Bruce bénéfique, Dick pensait que Damian avait beaucoup mûri ces dernières années, il semblait même qu'il n'a pas été grandement affecté par la rébellion adolescente. Dick en savait quelque chose pour l'avoir expérimenté de son côté, et il espérait qu'ils pourrait en parler, mais Damian à toujours été un mur difficile à franchir.  
Au moment ou il atteignirent le marché, l'estomac de Dick gronda. Il ne fut pas aidé par les odeurs qui enbaumés l'air, des odeurs d'aliments chauds vendu sur les stands des différents fournisseurs.  
-"Merde, j'ai oublié qu'ont est le week-end," dit Dick. "cette endroit est bondé."  
Le marché de Gotham était autant un point touristique et culturel, que un endroit pour faire du shopping. Il y avait des dizaines de boutiques mises en places ainsi que des stands de nourritures et autres babioles et vieilleries. Mais cela est aussi un bonne endroit pour négocier les prix et soutenir les vendeurs locaux, le seul inconvénient était d'avoir à faire face à la foule.  
-" Eh bien, je vais être honnête, je ne sais pas cuisiner. Mais je peux essayer de faire quelque chose si tu veux-" Dick s'arrêta, regardant par dessus sont épaule, Damian semblait être...  
Nulle part.  
-"Ou est-il passé ?" murmura Dick, en jetant un regard dans la foule, mais son visage ne semblait pas présent dedans.  
j'ai envie de pleurer..., pensa t-il. Dick soupira, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de ne pas paniquer. Sa faisait seulement une demi-heure qui étaient dehors et il avait déjà perdu le fils de Bruce. Il se demanda si il avait fait parti du plan de Damian qui consister à squatter chez Dick pour ensuite se tiré au moment opportun.  
Dick savait que Damian avait tendance à ce mettre dans de bonne situations. Dick était censé garder un oeil sur Damian et Bruce serait l'écorcher vivant s'il découvrait que l'adolescent est hors de sa portée. Damian était un peu maladroit mais surtout indépendant, et maintenant, Dick ne serait pas surpris si le gamin était déjà dans un train pour Métropolis.  
Dick commença à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, il n'a jamais pensé que trouver quelqu'un qui faisait près de six pieds de haut et avec un air renfrogné permanent sur le visage, serait difficile à trouver, mais là encore, Damian sera toujours pleins de surprises.  
il ne sais si sa tenait du miracle, mais il finit par retrouver Damian, faisant du troc avec un vendeur arabe. Dick l'empoigna.  
-"Arrête de faire ça!"  
-"Faire quoi?"  
-" Le ninja, en disparaissant sans laisser de traces! Bruce me tuerait si quelque choses t'arrivait."  
Damian haussa juste les épaules. "je pense qu'il ne m'arrivera rien ici que je ne serais gérer. A moins que tout le monde ici ne soit secrètement un méta-humain maléfique ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais même alors..." Damian leva le sac en papier qu'il tenait dans sa main, changeant de sujet. " Sa femme fait des Malban maison."  
-"C'est super," dit carrément Dick, avec une certaine je m'en foutise.  
-"Il sont à la pistache."  
Dick regarda longuement Damian pendant un long moment. Il ressentit une certaine nostalgie. Il voulait semble t'il, juste errer sans trop de sans. " Damian, il est normal que tu veulent voler de tes propres ailes, mais tu pense pas que c'est un peu... tôt ?"  
Damian leva un sourcil. " est-ce une de tes tentatives de m'inculquer une leçon de vie?"  
-"Je me sentais pareil que toi à ton âge, tu veux t'éloigner des autres." il souffla," je comprend que Bruce soit étouffant parfois, mais..."  
-'' Je ne pense pas que tu y soit vraiment," déclara Damian, froidement, lui coupant la parole. sa netteté soudaine dont il lui fit part, lui paru beaucoup trop familière au côté moins calme de sa jeunesse qui lui faisait défaut occasionnellement. Dick ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser ou essayer de s'expliquer, mais Damian ne voulut pas l'écouter. Il tourna les talons et partit vivement.  
Pour éviter de provoquer une scène, Dick se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de l'interpeler. Essayant de le rattraper. Damian se hissa habilement à travers la foule, obtenant une grande longueur d'avance, tandis que Dick dû présenter des excuses et se faufiler entre les groupes de personnes.  
Quand il finit par atteindre une rue, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant Damian, il le trouva déjà à un demi-pâté de maisons.  
-"Damian," dit-il, le rattrapant. Et posa sa main sur son épaules. ''Attend-."  
-"Sa fait trois fois que tu me touche aujourd'hui." déclara Damian, retirant immédiatement la main de son épaule, un regard mauvais dans les yeux. Dick fit un pas en arrière, en ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il oublier parfois que Damian n'aimer pas être touché. Mais il sentait que chercher à sonder à travers Damian allait être une tâche insurmontable.  
-"Ecoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ?" Dit Dick, en levant les mains en signe de reddition. " je veux juste parler, quelque chose semble te tracasser."  
Les yeux de Damian se dardèrent sur le côté, "je ne veut pas en parler."  
-" Alors pourquoi est-tu venu à moi ?" demanda Dick. Damian aurait pu grimper par la fenêtre de quelqu'un d'autres. Pau être celle de Tim ou Barbara, voir Dick, mais...  
La question semblait rester sans réponse. Damian semblait en pleins conflit intérieur, sa tête était toujours détourné. Il serra sa mâchoire, comme si il réprimer ses paroles, mais finalement il dit: "tu semble de son côté, tu l'a toujours été."  
-'' Qui Bruce?" demanda Dick. A la mention de son nom, Damian lança un regard à Dick. "Ok, je vois que c'est un sujet délicat. Mais je veux que nous en parlons." Damian avait le front froncés, il était près à discuter, mais Dick dit doucement: " je ne suis pas contre toi, soit en contient. Je suis de ton côté, d'accord ?"  
les mots qu'il prononça semblaient faire leurs chemins en lui, il acquisça lentement. "d'accord."  
-"Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller faire les courses," rajouta Dick maladroitement, et fit en sorte que Damian le suive quand il se retourna.  
OoOoOoOoO  
-"Il veut que j'aille à Gotham U."  
Les branches en surplomb d'un arbres semblait les protéger de l'éblouissement du soleil. Dick essaya de ne pas être distrait par les gens qui passait à travers le parc, à savoir les chiens et leurs proprios qui les promener.  
-" C'est une bonne école !" déclara Dick. Il regarda curieusement Damian, qui était assis à côté de lui. Sans demander la permission, Damian attrapa un pain de l'un des sacs à provisions de Dick et commença à taper dedans.  
-"Oui et complètement inutile. Il ne veut pas que je soit héritier de Wayne Entreprises, sauf si j'y vais."  
Déclara t-il, son regard porté sur ses mains qui déchirer par petits bouts les morceaux de pains. " Je sais comment fonctionne la course d'une entreprise. J'ai étudié l'économie du niveau collège comme les autres enfants. Ce type d'école secondaire, c'est une corvée totale. Mes anciens camarades de classes avaient du mal avec le français, alors je maîtrisais déjà sept langues. Ils avaient besoins de tuteurs pour les calculs quand moi j'étais déjà à un niveau supérieur. Ils ont lu les livres du cours d'anglais comme si il n'avaient jamais lus ses classiques, alors je lisais L'illiade et L'art de la guerre comme des contes de nuits. L'enseignement en classe est une perte de temps."  
-" Au moins tu ne sera pas handicapé par le manque de connaissance." dit Dick. Damian haussa les épaules d'un airs maussade et jeta un fil d'Ariane à un pigeon à proximité. " Alors pourquoi pense tu que c'est ennuyeux? l'université est une grande expérience. Tu rencontrera des gens, tu te fera des amis..."  
Soudain, un truc frappa Dick de plein fouet, Damian était à peine préoccupé de se faire des amis. Il était généralement ami avec certaines personnes, mais malgré ça, il ne semblait pas particulièrement proche de tout le monde. Les personnes les plus proches de Damian étaient assis dans le manoir Wayne, loin du côté campus de Gotham U, et peut-être que Dick en faisait parti...  
-" Je ne veux pas d'amis", déclara Damian, un couple de pigeons sauta dans la zone où il visait avec le pain.  
-" ça reste une expérience de vie, ce n'est pas trop mal. De plus, tu sauras débarrassé de Bruce."  
-"J'aime le manoir. Il est calme, et père, je peu le gérer..."  
Dick était à court d'idées pour que Damian reste. Il décida donc de jouer la carte de l'honneté. Désolé, Bruce. "peut-être qu'il est temps de trouver ton propre chemin. Je sais que je devais trouver le mien. Bruce va être en colère contre toi pour cela, mais ce que tu fera te rendra sûrement heureux. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, n'y va pas."  
-" Père ne fléchira pas, Je veux reprendre l'entreprise, mais je veux pas aller à cette stupide université. Et pourquoi devrais-je? n'ais-je pas prouver assez? n'ais-je pas été formé toute ma vie pour mener son héritage?" Dit Damian, pris d'une colère excessive après chaque mots. Il jeta un gros bout de pain, avec lequel deux pigeons se battaient.  
Dick se pencha en arrière, se grattant le dos de la tête, "Bruce est juste compliqué, il veut faire les choses à sa façon. Si tu veut obtenir quelques chose de lui, il est préférable d'aller dans son sens. Parfois, il est dans le bon."  
Damian fixa le cercle d'oiseaux présent devant eux, qui attendez avec impatience la prochaine pièce de pain. Murmurant, il dit: "mais je ne veut pas que les choses changent."  
Il avait enfin l'impression que Damian était comme lui quelques années plus tôt. Dick ruminait la conversation dans sa tête, sentant qu'il devait lui donner des réponses appropriées, mais en vérité, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le père et le fils étaient tout aussi têtu.  
Sans oublier que leurs chemins étaient totalement différents.  
-" Et toi ?" Dit tout à coup Damian, en le regardant.  
-"Et moi ?"  
-"Comment tu as su ce que tu voulait faire lorsque tu as quitté le manoir ?"  
-" Je ne sais pas vraiment," dit-il en haussant les épaules. " il as senti que je devait faire un choix, et je suis allé selon mon instinct. Sa n'a pas été facile. Bruce et moi ne nous sommes pas vu pendant un long moment. Honnêtement, je pensait avoir perdu un mentor."  
A cela Damian ce raidit, "je ne suis pas inquiet."  
-"Bien sûr que non..."  
-" Ces jours c'était à quelle période ?"  
Dick réfléchit sur la question. Il n'a jamais été parfait, il en était sûr. Lui est Bruce avait presque cesser de se parler. Il avait rejoint les Teens Titans, se lancer dans les batailles et drames constants et ajoutant des responsabilités supplémentaires sur ses épaules. Il avaient connus les blessures et la trahisons. Ils avaient éliminés certains de leurs plus grands ennemis. Il avaient perdu des gens proches de lui.  
Mais alors qu'il pensait passer du temps sur la construction de sa propre identité. Il pensait à ce que sa lui avait fait de retrouver dans une équipe en tant que membre et non subordonné. Il repensa à ses nuits passés en patrouille, allant de toits en toits dans ce qui fut les premières vrais années de sa vie, bien que les blessures et l'âge qu'il prenait. Il repensa sa première expérience amoureuse, les regards timides et les mains-tenants qu'il avait eu avec Barbara, un de ses vrais amour. Le genre d'amour qui se réveille à ses côtés, avec ses yeux verts et si désireux de faire l'amour, et le soleil qui semblait faire briller ses cheveux d'or et de sa peau de feu, que jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer autant.  
Les jours ou il était entré au manoir et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le quitter.  
-"Franchement ?", dit Dick. "ce sont quelques-unes des meilleurs années de ma vie."  
Damian ne dit rien d'autre. Il suivit tranquillement Dick dans l'immeuble.


	4. Réunion, le Rouge et le Bleu !

Hello voila la suite !  
En espérant que cela vous plaise ;)  
bonne lecture !

0o0o0o0o0  
Dick ne voulait pas laisser la présence de Damian interférer dans son travail. Il finit par laisser Damian seul dans son appart en espérant ne pas rentrer à la maison et retrouver celui-ci sans dessus-dessous , ou pire, se rendre compte que Damian était parti.  
Il y avait un bar à proximité, que Dick avait déjà visité. Dick y avait déjà consommé, mais ce n'était pas un lieu qu'il fréquentait beaucoup, c'est un endroit populaire parmi la GCPD, et un moyen pour ramasser les cas spéciaux ou les prospects. Il suffisait d'une oreille exercée pour entendre un bruit de teintement de verres, et écouter certaines ces conversations de flics et leurs histoires relatives au cas. Dick s'était déjà crée une fausse identité dans l'établissement, se sentant un peu sournois quand il entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Mais cette nuit là, il fut pris au dépourvu.  
Au début, il faisait que mettre des visages sur les étrangers, mais il plissa les yeux et vit que la personne qui était accoudé à une des tables, en effet, était celle qui pensait reconnaitre.  
-" Jason ? qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?" dit-il, en se rapprochant de la petite table. Il pensait que l'éclairage tamisé lui jouait des tours, jusqu'a se que l'ex-robin se retourne ver lui.  
-" Quoi, un gars comme moi n'a pas le droit de commander un verre?" dit Jason, agacé. Il ne semblait même pas surpris de le rencontrer ici.  
-"Ici c'est un bar de flics," dit carrément Dick. Il se pencha sur la table, un regard audacieux dans les yeux.  
-" et ? quelle raison aurait-je à me soucier de cela?"  
Cela était un faite, Dick ne pouvais s'imaginer une large listes de tous les crimes que Jason avait déjà commis, il semblait que Jason était passé du bon côté. Dick haussa les épaules.  
-" D'accord, très bien, mais cela n'explique toujours pas se que tu fait ici."  
-" je suis là pour rencontrer quelqu'un."  
-"la bonne personne ?"  
-" si seulement..."  
-"charmant," dit-il une voix plate. Dick leva les yeux et vit Tim debut. Le bar était bondé, et il sembla qu'un flic fixer un peu trop Tim, qui était pour le coup mal à l'aise.  
-" ont aurais pas pu se rencontrer dans un autre lieu?"  
-" Ta dit que tu voulait que l'ont se voit dans un endroit sûr et tout public", déclara Jason, en prenant un gorgé de sa boisson. " Et ont aurait pas pu se rencontrer dans un musée d'art ou la bibliothèque voir dans la cour de mon lycée, tu va pas me dire que se sont des lieux fermé en cette période."  
Tim glissa un paquet sur la table que Jason pris, " qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? " demanda Dick.  
-" une affaire ", déclara Tim tout simplement, "nous bossons sur une affaire ensemble."  
-" et vous ne voulait pas m'en dire plus," dit Dick, sur un ton presque boudeur.  
-" Bon dieu, Grayson, c'est une affaire, pas une enquête de police." s'exclama Jason, roulant des yeux.  
-"Je dirait rien, et pour infos je ne ferait pas mon travail si je n'y trouver pas un peu de plaisir," déclara Dick, souriant un peu.  
-" Ce n'a rien d'extravaguant," dit Tim, haussant les épaules. "Comment va-tu? sa fait longtemps que l'ont ne sais pas vu."  
-" ah, c'est esignal pour commander un autre verre," répondit Jason, se déplaçant vers le bar. Tim l'ignora.  
-'" Les choses en se moment... son bizarre, " avoua Dick. A cela Dick hocha lentement le tête.  
-"hm, Alfred m'a dit... certaines choses."  
-" Si tu parle d'une certaine tête-brûlé, alors les rumeurs que tu as entendu sont correctes."  
-"Merde." déclara Tim, appuyant son coude sur la table. " Combien de temps est-ce qu'il compte rester chez toi ?"  
-" Je suis pas plus avancé que toi," déclara Dick.  
Jason est arrivé avec trois boissons, les distribuant.  
-" Je ne bois pas." dit Tim.  
-"Alors ne le fait pas," déclara Jason, ennuyé. Dick ne voulu pas souligner que lui non plus, mais après avoir examiné la boisson, il conclua que c'était buvable. "De quoi vous parliez ?"  
-"Damain à enménagé chez Dick."  
-" attendez, atendez, atendez," Dit Dick en levant son indes, le verre au bord des lèvres, corrigeant Tim. "Il reste chez moi pour un temps indéterminé, il n'a pas enménagé."  
A cela, Tim renifla," De tout façon, c'est la même chose dans les deux cas."  
Jason semblait confus par la nouvelle. Il fronça le visage, qui indiquer soit de la confusion, du dégoût ou de l'inquiétude, Dick ne pouvait pas dire exactement quoi.  
-"Quel enfer, tu fait du Babysitting maintenant? tu le nourrit et prend soin de lui au moins?"  
-" Il n'est pas que terrible. Damain sais prendre soins de lui-même. Il est juste un peu perdu, c'est tout, et mon appartement est fait pour deux personnes."  
-"Attend, maintenant sa veux dire que tu pourras plus te masturber dans ton propre appart?" demanda Jason incrédule.  
-" Oh mon dieu, Jason," souffla Tim, couvrant son visage de l'embarras. Ses yeux semblaient darder le reste de la salle, comme si il se demmandais si quelqu'un l'avait entendu, mais le quart étaient composé de gens ivres," pourquoi c'est la première chose qui te vient en tête?"  
-" Euh je pourrais probablement juste fermer la porte?" Dit Dick, regardant curieusement Jason.  
-" Cela ne vaut pas le coup" déclara Jason, se sentan tout à coup investi et boulversé par la situation de Dick. "Le problème est qu'il s'éjourne chez toi et que tu n'est pas en mesure de faire ce que tu veux. Avec un colocataire, tu ne peut pas pisser la porte ouverte ou te promener nu ou même inviter des filles."  
Dick n'avait pas eu de véritables colocataires depuis qu'il était un Titan, mais il ne pouvait pas discuter de ça avec ses "frères". " vous êtes totalement à côté de la plaque, il n'est là que pour quelques jours. Cela ne me dérange pas beaucoup."  
-"En quelques jours ont peut ruiner une vie tu sais,. Donc disons que cette femme flic qui t'as chauffé toute la nuit, te demande de la ramener chez toi, tu sera dans l'incapacité de le faire?" dit Jason. Dick regarda par dessus l'épaule de Jason, jetant un regard au bar.  
-"Quoi ?"  
-" Tu sais Dick, le faite est que si ce petit morveux se tire de chez toi. Crois-moi que si j'avais eu la même formation que lui à eu à la ligue des ombres, les formations de survies m'aurait surement permit de survivre dans les rues de Gotham, il serait capable de se mettre dans de situations improbables."  
-" pourtant non," dit Tim, en réagissant. " Je suis sûrs que Damian pourrait survivre très bien tout seul au milieu des montagnes, avc rien d'autre que ses mains, mais sa ne serait pas faux."  
Tim pencha un peu la tête et à ajouta un peu plus calme, "d'ailleurs, Bruce à demandé que tu veille sur lui."  
A cela, Jason sourit. "Et nous arrivons à la vrai racine du problème. C'est à mettre sur le coup de l'adolescence, il doit surement redouter ce que Bruce va faire."  
Même dans l'éclairage tamisé, le visage de Tim était rouge, "je dirait pas cela."  
-"Alors pourquoi ne pas garder Damian à la Titan Tower ? Je suis sûr qu'il ya beaucoup de chambres supplémentaires et de l'espace. c'est plus confortable que de ce retrouver dans un appartement avec Dick."  
-" hors de question ! " déclara Tim, imédiatement, dans une tonalité qui se voulait défensive. Lorsque Jason haussa les sourcil dans sa direction, Tim balbutia une raison floue. " Avec Damian à la tour, entre Steph, Kara, et surtout Cassie, il serait capable de les rendres dingue de lui ou, enfin je veux dire... il pourrait cherché à savoir tout de leurs vies. Oui, il y a des la place, mais sa ne garentie pas que les gnes présent aurons encore le droit à une vie privée et..." Tim soupira.  
-"D'accord, très bien... au ssi par ce que j'aurais pas de patience avec lui ."  
-" qui dit que sa va forcément mal se passer ?"Dit Dick, agacé.  
-" Mon dieu, Grayson, tu va pas me dire que tu es envie de lui là-bas."  
-"C'est pas que j'ai pas envie d'un colocataire, mais-" Dick se frotta l'arrière du coup, la conversation prennais un tournant dans lequel il n'était pas à l'aise.  
-"Pourtant, cela ne parrais étrange que ce soit vers toi qu'il ailles, parmit tout le monde," déclara Jason, inclinant son verre en direction Dick.  
-" Tu pense ?" dit Tim. lorsque Jason et Dick le regardèrent bizarrement, Tim continua. " je veux dire, sa à plus de sens, si vous voulait savoir. Sur toutes les personnes das la famille, Dick est probablement le plus proche de Damian. En plus vous avez bosser ensembles, c'est donc logique que ce soit Dick est personne d'autre vers qui il s'est tourné." Tim fit une pause. "sa m'inquète un peu d'ailleur."  
Dick était pas sûr qu'il devait leurs révéler le secret de Damian, alors à la place il dit ceci: "Je pense juste qu'il à du mal à construire une passerelle entre son adolescence et son devenir adulte."  
_"Mais il agit déjà comme un adulte, certe se sont plutôt des ères et non une réelle maturité, mais cet enfant était surement plus au courant de certaines choses que moi à son âge." déclara Jason. "Il à juste besoin de plus d'expérience de vie et tout."  
Expéreinces de vie, cela lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit plus tôt. Mais il n'avait jamais analyser le therme exacte des ces mots. La vie adulte n'est vraiment pas glammour, mais avoir une certaine indépendance lui serait surement bénéfique. Indépendament du faite que Damian est choisi d'aller à l'université ou fasse quelque chose d'autre, il était clair qu'il devrait y passer un jour ou l'autre. S'il ne venait pas à empirer le fosser entre lui et Bruce. Au cours des années, il avait s'éjourner chez Bruce, et ils seraient tout les deux capables de détruire leurs relations, même si c'était pas au goût de Bruce. Dick avait réussit à recoller les morceaux après avoir quitter le manoir et s'être installé tout seul. Damian serait confronter à ça, c'est indéniable, mais il fallait au moins limiter la casse. Etre loin du manoir lui ferait surement du bien, et pour se rendre compte de vivre indépendament des gens était pour certaines personnes une bonne chose. Comme l'avais dit Tim, il serait le seul à pourvoir le lui faire prendre conscience.  
-"Pourtant je me demande comment ils vont gèrer cette situation," déclara Tim, à haute voix.  
-"Je vous rappel que c'est de Bruce dont nous parlons.'' dit Jason.  
-"Hm," répondires Tim et Dick en même temps. Et tout les trois, même Tim, dures prendre un verre à cela.  
Dick garda les yeux fermés. Les sons des gazouillits au loin remplirent ses oreilles. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa vue se brouilla, emplifiant son maux de tête. Il gémit un peu, roulant sur le dos, et oublia la fin du lit.  
Il glapit de surprise l'osqu'il frappa le plancher, le martèlement dans sa tête s'emplifie. Il se redressa, tenant sa tête, et regarda autour de lui, il se trouver dans son salon et ce n'etait pas son lit mais son canapé dans lequel il dormait.  
-"quoi ?" dit-il à haute voix, sa voix un peu brisé. Sa gorge était sèche.  
Il se leva, regardant dans la pièce avec une certaine confusion. Il faillit se demander si c'était sa maison, mais il était bien chez lui. Mais la pièce venait d'être rangé, les cartons avaient été soignesement empilés dans un coin. Tout ses dossiers avaient étés placés en piles soit au sol, soit rangés dans les tiroirs ou ils appartenaient. Tous les déchets avaient été ramassés.  
Dick se retourna, trouvant Damain près de la fnêtre en position Trikonasana. Une brise légère entrait par ledite fenêtre ouverte , Dick frappa son visage de la pomme de sa main fuyant la lumière qui flitter.  
-"Qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda Dick.  
-" ton appart était rop encombré par tout se bordel, donc j'ai nettoyé pendant que t'était sort. J'ai aussi jeté un tas d'ordures dont tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin, ...enfin de rien."  
Dick nota qu'il faudra qu'il passe par la poubelle plus tard. "merci mais-" dit-il, "pourquoi j'ai dormit sur le canapé ?"  
-"Tu était ivre," déclara Damian, marquant une pose. Il leva les yeux vers Dick. "Cet égratignure sur le bras, c'est dû à une brache d'arbre, si jamais tu venait à demander."  
Dick baissa les yeux sur lson brs, remarquant uen lègere blessure peu profonde, avec une petite tâche de sang barbouillé sur sa peau.  
-"Quoi ?"  
-"T'es rentré par la fenêtre du salon en utilisant l'arbre dehors. J'ai essayé de te demander pourquoi tu n'utiliser pas la porte, et ta commené à parler de trucs à propos d'être un Grayson et que tu n'avait pas besoin de passer par les escaliers. Ta fait un aller-retour das la salle de bain, et tu t'es évanoui. Du coup j'ai dormit dans ton lit, en parlant de lit, tes oreillers sont horribles, alors j'ai commandé ceux à mémoires de formes sur ton compte en ligne. Ont les receverra normalement demain, j'ai pris l'option express.  
Il recevait trop d'infos d'un coup, après avoir bu, c'est difficile. Il fit tout doucement le chemin jusqu'au frigo pour saisir de l'eau. Le réfégérateur avait été réorganisé aussi. Il leva un sourcil, mais choisit de ne pas commenter.  
Il revenu sur le canapé, en essayant de rejouer les événements de la nuit précédente da sa tête, mais sa rester flou. Il se souvenait de quelques trucs vite fait au sujet de Jason, mais c'était déjà bien suffisant.  
-" Pauvre Tim, " murmura Dick à voix haute, sont imagination couvrant les blancs. Tim s'était probablement retrouvé entre les deux ivrones qu'ils étaient. Il se demanda comment Jason se portait, bien qui'l ne s'en inquiéta pas longtemps. Il soupira pensant au travail qui'l l'attendait, sa gueule de bois serait sa punition.  
Dick jeta un regard à Damian, ses yeux s'ajustant à la luminosité, bien que sont mal de tête était encore fortemet présent. Damian poursuivait ses étirements, la lumière le frappant du'ne certaines manière, et Dick fut surpris par le calme qui reigner.  
-" je ne t'imaginais pas être le genre de mec a faire du yoga." dit-il.  
-" Je ne t'imagnais pas être le genre de mec à te bourrer la gueule." plaisanta Damian, maintenant une forte concentration nsur sa pose.  
-" c'était juste pour hier." répondit Dick, fronçant les sourcils.  
"hum". La pièce fut calme pendant un moment, entre-coupé par l'inspiration et l'expiration que Damian faisait, le plus jeune fiit par dire: " c'est en faite incroyablement ennuyeux, mais c'est une routine que j'ai depuis que je suis dans la ligue des ombres. n'empêche que sa apaise."  
Dick qui était affalé sur le canapé, le meton posé sur l'accoudoir. Les yeux de Damian qui le fixais, mais il garda la bouche obstinément fermée, en ignorant le regard de Dick.  
-"Il faut que tu vienne avec moi en patrouille ce soir," dit Dick, brisant le silence.  
-"Pourquoi ? tu à peur de vomir sur tes adversaires?"  
-"ai-je vomit ?" demanda Dick, l'air inquiet.  
-"Non", déclarat-il en murmurant, "heureusement".  
-"Tu n'aspas été en patrouile depuis que tu es ici, donc nous allons le faire ensemble."  
-"Je pensais que tu préférais la jouer solo."  
-" Pas toujours, tu le sais très bien."  
-" Je ne suis pas vraiment motivé à croiser père," dit Damian, fronçant les sourcils.  
-" ça ira."  
-"Tu veux vraiment t'en mêler, hein ?" répliqua t-il avec un soupir. Dick souria en réponse. "Ok peu importe."  
Leur patrouille c'était bien passé, bien que l'un des signaux de police qu'ils avaient intercepter les avaient mené vers le centre. Dick prit dans les lumières scintillantes de la ville, il se souvint de sa conversation avec Jason et Tim. A propos des expériences de vie.  
Une partie de sa plus grande expérience de vie avait été de courir Gotham sans Bruce lui disant de s'arrêter ou de ralentir. Damian, cependant semblait trop sérieux et trop indifférent toute la nuit. Il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, mais Dick savait que Damian était nerveux quand il n'était pas avec Batman, surtout maintenant qu'il étaient dans son territoire habituel.  
Montant sur les toits, Dick vit que Damian ne suivait pas. Au début, il paniqua, mais il vit que le jeune défenseur du crime n'était pas loin, et s'était posé sur le bord d'un toit.  
Les yeux de Dick suivirent le point que Damian semblait fixer. Au coeur du quartier des affaires, parmit le reste des immeubles de bureaux éclairé par la nuit, Wayne Entreprises brillait de son nom éclairant le bâtiment, surpassant et dominant tous les noms autours d'elle.  
-"Il va te le donner indépendamment," déclara Dick. Damian sortit de sa stupeur, semblant surpris, comme si il ne s'etait pas rendu compte de sa présence. "Têtu comme il est, il te le léguera."  
-"je pense pas."  
-"Donc c'est se que tu pense, mais je l'ai connu plus longtemps que toi. Crois-moi, sa sera à toi tout ça. Tout, cette université et tout ce charabia dont il t'as parlé, c'est simplement pour te garder près de lui, il sais selement que pour l'instant tu n'est pas près. même si sa peut sembler le contraire. Il sait que tu peut le faire, il ne pense pas que tu soit pas à la hauteur."  
-" Hm, détrompe toi, je suis près." il souria un peu méchamment," tu as raison sur un point, tout cela sera à moi."  
-" c'est bien dans ton esprit," Dit Dick, roulant des yeux face à son arrogance."Viens, rentrons à la maison."  
Dick réalisa ce qu'il avait dit après l'avoir dit. Mais Damian ne commenta pas et le suivit de près sur le chemin du retour.


	5. Choix pour l'avenir

0o0o0o0  
Dick se préparait ce matin, exité par la journée. Il avait passé les dernières nuits à concocter un plan pour Damian. Damian était dans le salon, en faisant sa routine normale comme toujours, et alors qu'il était décidément calme, Dick remarqua la façon dont Damian lui avait jeter un regard curieux, comme au reste de la pièce.  
Dick avait finalement pris place sur le sol à côté de lui. Damian le regarda une fois, mais maintenu sa pose. Il semblait dans une sorte de profonde concentration. Dick se dit que ce qu'il faisait avait l'air sympa, alors il décida de l'imiter, se mettant en place et reproduisant avec une facile rapidité et efficacité.  
Damian le regarda jaloux et ennuyé.  
-" Puis-je t'aider ?" dit-il enfin, à contrecœur.  
-" j'ai quelques plans pour nous aujourd'hui", annonça Dick. Damian ne releva pas, se déplaçant sur la pose suivante. Dick continua à l'imiter, avec une certaine flexibilité. Damian souffla un peu.  
-" très bien, crache le morceau."  
-" c'est une surprise." Déclara Dick.  
-"Vais-je aimer ça ?"  
-"eh."  
-"Et pourquoi choisit-tu de me faire faire cela ?"  
-" Parce que je veux que tu goûte à quelques expériences de vies."  
-"Je ne veux pas goûter à "des expériences de vies" comme tu dit" déclara Damian, prononçant cette phrase comme si elle était porteuse de malédiction. Il brisa finalement sa pose, s'assayant sur le sol. L'ennui se lisat sur son visage, et fit presque douter Dick au sujet de sa stratègie, enfin presque.  
-"Sa va être amusant, Nous partons en voyage."  
-"Nous avons des idées très différentes du mot amusant."  
-" Je te loge gratuitement dans mon appart, tu me doit au moins sa."  
-" Alors maintenant, je suis coupable ? " Demanda Damian, cachant son amusement, la tactique sale semblait fonctionner." Très bien, très bien. Je vais jouer à ton jeu stupide."  
Damian avait apparament jamais pris le métro de Gotham avant.  
-" Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de prendre la voiture ?" dit Damian luttant avec le scanner qui ne voulait décidamment pas de son billet.  
-"Dans le traffic de Gotham ? non, certainement pas," répondit Dick, scannant le billet pour lui.  
-" Pour qui me prend-tu ?" Dit Damian, les sourcils froncés. Dick haussa ls épaules exagérément, en lui rendant son regard. Damian secoua la tête pour lui-même, mais Dick le surpris dans son geste et lui sourit en se détournant de lui.  
Sur le chemin vers le quai, Dickremarqua que Damian regardait la carte des trnasports en communs, comme si il cherchait à comprendre la où ils pourraient se diriger.  
-"Aller," Dit Dick précipitament. Damian à contrecoeur s'arracha de la carte et suivit Dick jusqu'au bon quai. Le train arriva au bon moment, un troupeau de personnes montant dans le train, Damian avait l'air visiblement tendu quand des gens leurs heurtèrent les épaules. "Tu va survivre," déclara Dick, se joignant à la foule de gens. Il entendit Damian soupirer derrière lui.  
La voiture était pleine alors ils durent se tenir debout, Damian avait l'air d'en avoir marre.  
-"Tu es sûr de pas vouloir me dire ou nous allons ?" dit Damian. Lorsque Dick sourit innocemment, Damian roula des yeux. " C'est près de la jetée, non ?"  
Ils se dirigeaient bien dans cette direction, mais Dick ne voulait pas lui donner la distance, dans le cas ou Damian cernerait le reste par lui-même. " Je ne te dirais pas, attend un peu."  
Damian fronça les sourcils. A l'arrêt suivant, plus de gens virent s'entasser dans le wagon. Dick réalisa son erreur, c'était pile l'heure de pointe. Comme le wagon tanguer, quelqu'un tomba accidentellement contre Damian. Damian grimaça et se rapprocha de Dick.  
-"Dit moi au moins, dans combien de temps ont arrive."  
-" Désolé," dit Dick, et alors qu'il sentait qu'il devrait présenter des excuses pour l'énorme quantité d'incorfort dont il exposait Damian, en vérité, il était difficile pour lui de ne pas rire.  
Le train passa sur une bosse, faisant trembler tout le monde. Dick maintenu son équilibre, mais Damian heurta l'épaule de Dick. Qui instinctivement, leva le bras pour le rattraper.  
-" si t'en parle, je te tue," déclara Damian rapidement.  
-" Non, bien sûr que non," dit Dick, tout aussi embarrassé, retirant au passage son bras. Et le train continua sa route.  
Damian se figea quand l'université de Gotham était visible du train.  
-" Tu plaisante," déclara Damian, ses yeux obscurcis à un point menaçant. Dick restait imperturbable.  
-"Je sais que tu pense que j'ai crée la journée la plus ennuyeuse de ta vie, mais je pensais juste que nous pourrions explorer le campus un peu. Peut-être que tu ne veut pas faire ça du tout. Mais c'est sa va pas te faire du mal de visiter, hm ?"  
-" Oui, en faite c'est juste une perte de temps."  
-" aller, nous avons déjà fait le chemin jusqu'ici."  
Damian fronça les sourcils, principalement parce qu'il savait que Dick avait raison. Dick savait qu'il l'avait pris au piège et dû résister à un sentiment de triomphe. Il ouvrit la voie vers l'université, elle semblait très sympatique et propre par apport aux rues sales de Gotham. Un groupe de filles de l'université, semblait jeter des regards dans leurs directions. Depuis l'incident avec Myra, Dick ne pouvait être sûr si elles le fixait ou si elles fixaient Damian ou bien d'autres garçons posés sa et là ou jouant dans l'herbe soigneusement tondue.  
-" S'il te plait, dit moi que le reste de ton plans est bien mieux que cela." Déclara Damian boudant. Il était étonant de voir comment Damian pouvait tuer instantanémment une humeur. Cela ne le dérangea pas plus que sa, tournant un peu autour de Damian pour le mettre en confiance, et il remarqua le floue rouge à sa périphérie.  
-" Damian-" Dick voulu le prévenir, mais sans même avoir eu à tourner la tête ou se retrourner, Damian attrapa le frisbee avant qu'il ne touche le dos de sa tête.  
Le joueur qui poursuivait le frisbee, s'arrêta, en lui jetant un regard étonné. Damian, lui, sans sourciller, jeta le frisbee par dessus son épaule, où il atterri sans cérémonie dans une poubelle.  
-" Euh allons ailleur, tu veux bien ?" dit Dick, quand il s'aperçut que le visage du propriétaire du frisbee devint rouge de colère. Il poussa Damian dans une nouvelle direction. Ils firent le tour d'ue autre partie du campus, que Dick désespérément ne reconnaissait pas. Il essayait de chercher où aller à partir de là, quand il entendu des voix, des dizaines de voix, qui semblaient se multiplier. Dick regarda autour, essayant de comprendre d'où le bruit venait, finalement il réalisa que cela venait d'une direction distincte.  
-" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Damian, qui l'entendait aussi.  
-"Je ne sais pas," déclara Dick. Une foule commença à s'amasser autour de la fontaine, portant des pancartes. Les voix hurlaient. " Il sagit juste d'une manifestation. Allons y ."  
Ils se déplaçèrent pour y échapper, mais ils furent arrêtés quand un groupe de personnes bloquèrent le chemin. Des contres-manifestants.  
-" Merde," dit Dick en maugréant. Maintenant, ils étaient coincés entre deux foules de gens en colère.  
-"Hey !" cria un gars de l'un des groupes. Dick et Damian regardèrent dans sa direction. "De quel côté êtes-vous ?"  
-"Nous ne sommes de aucuns partis," Déclara Damian, presque indigné.  
-"Etre passifiste ne vous mènera nulle part !" dit un des gars, en remuant sa pencarte devant le visage de Damian. Le regard de celui-ci s'osbcurci, c'est un regard que Dick connaissait que trop bien, il semblait pris de tensions, ce qui alerta Dick. Dick allait intervenir, mais Damian avait déjà mis le mec au sol. Le gars haletait, suivi par le reste ds manifestants de son côté.  
-"Ceci est censé être une manifestation pacifique !" cria un spectateur, qui venait de débarquer. " Les gens comme vous sont tous hors-contrôle !"  
-" Tu es pareil que nous !" riposta une contre-manifestante.  
-"Mon dieu... pourquoi ?" dit Dick en se frappant le front. La sécurité du campus était venu pour séparer les groupes, donnant à Dick et Damian l'occasion de fuir. Ils attérirent dans une clairière entre certais bâtiments. Dick voulu s'expliquer mais fut interrompu par les sons d'un jeu de guitare. Damian et Dick regardèrent dans la direction de la musique. Le joueur de guitare jouait son morceau, et un groupe d'étudiants commença à chanter de vives voix.  
-" Ok," dit Damian, en détournant les yeux. "j'en est finis."  
Dick baissa les yeux sur son téléphone." Nous sommes ici depuis seulement vingt minutes."  
-"J'en ai marre," déclara Damian en serrant les dents, d'uen voix qui faisait beaucoup trop penser à son père.  
Les yeux de Dick fixèrent le vide, ce serait une honte si ils avaient fait tout ce chemin sans faire quelque chose de substantiel. "Tu veux que nous allons à la jetée ?"  
-"Peu importe."  
Le train bascula en arrière, et cette fois-ci, ils furent en mesure d'avoir des sièges. Même si ils étaient les uns contre les autres, Damian ne semblait pas aussi "mal" que sur le chemin de l'aller.  
Sur le chemi du retour, Dick regarda par la fenêtre. Au début, la fenêtre révéler des bâtiments et des murs de la vieille ville peint de graffitis, mais quand le train se retrouva sous terre, et que ses oreilles lui firent mal dû au changement de pression soudain, par la fenêtre, il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Dick se demandait combien de temps il restait avant d'arriver, et chaques minutes semblait plus longues que la dernière.  
Quand ils rentrèrent, Damian pris immédiatement place dans le canapé. ça a été une longue journée.  
-"Tu te rend compte maintenant, qu'il n'y a rien qui peut me convaincre ?"dit Damian, sonnant un peu béat. "Je veux dire, ton plan a complètement échoué ?"  
-" pardon ?"dit Dick, le regard clignotant. Damian souffla.  
-"Tu veux dire que ont as pas encore fini?" dit-il, le regard vaincu.  
-" Non, j'aime sortir avec toi. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore entièrement renoncé. Décale-toi," dit-il en s'approchant du canapé. Damain se redressa proprement et Dick pu s'assoir.  
-"Alors qu'elle est ce projet grandiose qui va suivre ?"  
-"Rien, je veux juste parler. De toute évidence, la vie d'étudiant ne semble pas te tenter. Donc je pensais que je pourrais te parler de mes expériences et-"  
-"Pourquoi tu n'as pas déballé tout tes cartons ?" Damian fit un geste en directions des boîtes de déménagements qu'il avait installés dans le coin de l'appartement de Dick quand il avait nettoyé. Dick eux réfléchit un moment avant de secouer la tête. "Attend une minute, ne change pas de sujet-"  
-" Ce n'est pas une question complexe," déclara Damian, le regard défiant. Dick fronça les sourcils, ses soupçons en plein essor. Il était sûr que Damian essayé de détourner encore le sujet. Pourtant depuis qu'il avait été interrompu, il avait oublié le discours qu'il avait prévu, alors il céda.  
-"Je sais pas. Parce que c'est inutile ? Parce que je suis paresseux ?" Dick jeta l'idées. Il n'a jamais cessé d'y penser. "Je risque de les déplacer à nouveau de toute façon. Je vais être envoyé en mission, ou je déciderais d'essayer autre chose d'autre. Je me voit mal ranger si c'est pour partir à la fin."  
-"Tu es si chiant," déclara Damian, mais avec une certaine gaieté, l'air légèrement amusé. l'expression de Dick aigri son accusation.  
-"excuse-moi ?"  
-"Comment veux-tu devenir stable si tu ne te donne pas les moyens ? le seul chef c'est toi même."  
Parfois, dans quelques moments rares, il se souvenait que Damian était capable d'être doté d'une sagesse. Dick se retint quand même de méditer là dessus.  
Ce n'était pas de son problème qu'il voulait parler.  
-" Je vais y méditer."  
-" Peut-être que l'ont cherche juste à éviter les choses que l'ont ne veut pas faire" dit Damian en penchant la tête en arrière , perdu dans ses pensées. Dick n'aima pas l'insinuation qu'il avait fait à son sujet. " Je pense à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre nuit, au sujet de Père, quand t disait que j'étais pas près. Et alors que je trouve cette façon de penser complêtement stupide, je suppose maintenant que c'est vrai dans un sens. Il ne suffit pas de changer et le voyage d'aujourd'hui m'as rappelé à quel point je déteste les gens."  
Dick le regarda platement, il ne savzit pas comment se sentir face à cette révélation. "C'est... totalement pas ce que je voulais que..."  
-"Oui je sais tu à échoué spectaculairement et en cela, ça m'a fait réalisé que si je doit diriger une entreprise, il faut que je traite avec des gens que je ne méprise pas. Peut-être à tu raison, tout ne repose pas sur des informations d'identifications. Il me prépare à être en mesure de travailler avec des gens sans que je perde mon esprit putain."  
-" Je veux dire, oui mais-"Dick s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Il changea d'avis. "D'accord, bien sûr, ta gagné."  
-" Je sais que tu voulais que je soit tout excité par les "expériences de la vie" ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais ces sentiments sont inutiles pour moi, je te rappel."  
-" Donc tu ne veux plus vivre l'expérience de rencontrer des gens ? Pour trainer avec des gens ou avoir des amitiés durables qui n'impliquent pas de chercher à transperçer des personnes ?"  
-" C'est le meilleur type de camaraderies."  
-" Ou quand est t-il d'aller à des fêtes et faires des choses excitantes et stupides."  
-"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus excitant que ce que je fait déjà, comme tu l'as dit toi même: transpercer des gens."  
-" Ou d'aller à des rendez-vous est embrasser quelqu"un d'autre que ta mère ?"  
-"Ta compréhension de ma relation avec ma mère reste à éclaircir, pour ton bien. Et si tout cela est si important, pourquoi tu ne me le montrerais pas ?"  
-" Ton timing pour cette question est très mal placé," dit Dick, en riant presque, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le regard sur le visage de Damian.  
Pourquoi at-il l'air si sérieux ?  
Dick cligna des yeux. "Attend quoi ?"  
-"Pourquoi tu ne me le montrerais pas ?" demanda Damian, imperturbable.  
-"Tu parle des autres choses dont j'ai parlé, non ? comme les amis fêtes que j'ai déjà mentionné," dit Dick, pas sûr qu'il comprenait correctement Damian. Peut-être qu'il s'imaginais des choses, mais Damian semblait insinuer... mais bien sûr, Damian continuais à regarder Dick, et il réalisa son erreur. Damian était toujours sérieux. Dick n'aimais pas le regard dans les yeux de Damian, la façon dont les cristaux-bleues semblaient le comtempler avec une profonde intensité. "Je ne peux pas- nous ne pouvons pas, c'est impossible-" Dick s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte qu'il bégayait.  
-"Si c'est si important, pourquoi tu ne me le montre pas ? répéta Damian. Dick passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il ne pouvait croire qu'une situation pareil qu'il avait lui-même amorcés, ce dérouler. Son coeur battait déjà un peu plus vite.  
-" Parce que c'est pas la même chose, ce serait y être forcé, tu devrait laisser ces questions faire leurs chemins tout naturellement, ainsi que les réponses, je veut dire tu-" il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il se retint de se lancer dans le sujet "sexualité de Damian", certainement pas."  
Les yeux de Damian le darder du coin des yeux. Tout à coup, il avait l'air douteux, d'uen manière dont Dick ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Presque... vulnérable.  
-"N'est-ce pas assez développé ? je doute qu'un autre cas vienne se présenter un jour."  
Dick le savait, avant même cette conversation, que Damian avait du mal à avoir des liens avec les gens. Il avait eu peu d'amis qu'il considérais plus comme des coéquipiers. Même Dick avait du mal à se faire amis-amis avec les civils, il était difficile de leurs témoigner de l'empathie quand c'est gens n'ont pas les mêmes problèmes que les leurs. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer ce que cela avait été pour Damian, qui était bizarre et vendeur de poison même dans la communauté des Défenseurs du crimes.  
-"La vie après l'école secondaire est différente, surtout à l'université. Tu trouvera des gens qui ont effectivement des intêrets communs avec toi, et pas seulement des étudiants qui auront été poussé dans une salle de classe comme toi."  
Damian semblait encore incertain."Tu es la seule personne qui semble me comprendre."  
Malgré tout, Dick se sentait à la fois humilié et concerné... par la déclaration. Damian n'avait personne, réalisa t-il. "Regarde," dit Dick en soupirant. "Peut-être que si nous étions juste amis, je serais prêt à le faire juste une fois. Mais tu n'est pas seulement un ami, tu est comme... un membre de ma famile. Tu es comme mon petit frère. Tu es un de mes coéquipiers, et son fils. Je ne peux pas juste-"  
Damian ne dit rien, il laissa tranquillement les mots de Dick faire leurs chemins. Dick, lui c'était arrêté, soupirant un peu, ses yeux adouci par la sympathie. Damian était si étrangement vulnérable et Dick ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Dick ressenti le besoin d'augmenter sa confiance, pour nourrir sa fierté, ce qu'il pourra associer à une expérience de vie.  
Par ailleurs, concernant les relations de Dick, quel mal il y aurait à ajouter une personne de plus au compteur ?  
Dick regarda Damian, tranquillement assis sur le canapé avec ses yzux rivés vers le sol, et même si il savait qu'il allait surement le regretter plus tard, il se dit pour lui-même, juste une fois.  
Dick saisit doucement le côté du visage de Damian. L'adolescent le regarda presque surpris, il avait sans doute de l'ironie en magasin, mais il semblait qu'il l'es réduits au silence.  
Si Dick devait être complètement honnête, il as toujours été friant des occasions où il aurait pu étourdir Damian.  
Dick ferma les yeux et se pencha, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Damian. Il pensait que cela aller être simple et rapide. Mais les lèvres de Damian se déplacèrent contres les siennes, et celle de Dick se trouvèrent persistante un instant de plus. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces que ce que Dick pouvait s'imaginer. Une étincelle d'excitation que Dick ne pouvait ignorer, il se dégagea.  
Dick jeta un regard à Damian , et se demanda si il ne venait pas de faire une des grosses erreur de sa vie.  
Parce que quand il avait fermé les yeux, Damian avait ce même regard. Alors qu'il devait être surpris, il resta calme. Il vit que dans ses yeux, il semblait y avoir des pensées, il regardait Dick, presque curieux, comme si il attendait de voir ce que Dick allait faire ensuite. Et avec ses lèvres encore légèrement entrouvertes, luisante par leurs baiser, c'était presque comme si il attendait que Dick recommence à nouveau.  
Le coeur de Dick rata un battement quand il se rendit compte qu'il le voulait aussi.  
Il pensa que cela devait faire trops longtemps qu'il était seul, et que la présence de Damian révéler se manque. Mais il se rappela que ce n'était qu'un baiser et que cela avait été à la base pour Damian, il lui avait rendu service pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul. Ce qu'il venait de faire, ne se reproduirais pas car il avait une morale qu'il devait respecter.  
Mais leurs yeux étaient toujours vérouillés, et même si il ya un instant les yeux de Damian étaient lumineux et clairs, là ils semblaient croître plus sombre, presque plus intense. Et Dick oublia à nouveau, oubliant les libertés qu'il prenait, mais avant que leurs lèvres ne puissent se rencontrer à nouveau, Damian rompit le silence.  
-"Tt, dit il, Grayson ?"  
Dick s'arrêta, il regarda Damian, dont les yeux à cet instant était dardé sur lui.  
-"Je ne pensait pas que tu allait réellemet le faire. Mais le refaire une deuxième fois, c'est pas qualifié d'inattentif, n'est-ce pas ?"  
La chaleur vint recouvrir son visage. La situation lui échappait, "attend-"  
-"Je doit admettre que c'est presque admirable avec quel facilité tu défi ta propre éthique, juste à cause de moi. Presque, après que tu m'es comparé à un membre de ta famille, surtout un frère qui plus est."  
-"Tu t'es joué de moi !" accusa Dick, en s'éloignant de lui. Tout à coup, il crut devenir fou. Bien sûr, Damian était naïf du côté des relations, mais il semble qu'il n'était pas tellement naïf que Damian l'es montré. Damian n'avait pas dans l'idée de tromper les gens, mais il semblait y trouver un certain amusement, et Dick y a marché.  
-"Je n'est rien fait, tu as agi de ton plein gré, " déclara Damian en roulant des yeux.  
Dick fulminait sur place. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était tombé dans le jeux de Damian. Quand il osa enfin regarder Damian dans les yeux, il remarqua que le jeune défenseur du crime semblait étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui venait d'accomplir une farce.  
-"Je ne voulais pas être tout à fait malhonnête, " avoua Damian. "Tu es le seul qui me comprend."  
-"Ah," dit Dick, un peu abasourdi, et la reaction calme de Damian fit sens. Après un temps de silence, Dick dit, le visage rougissant, "ça va être bizarre entre nous maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Damian se moqua un peu. "Tu veut dire que tu n'y as pas réfléchit avant de m'embrassé ?"  
-"Bien sûr, que je l'ai fait ! J'ai même pensé que sa serait bizarre, mais de toute façon tu m'as manipulé."  
-"Encore une fois, je ne me suis pas joué de toi..."


	6. Adieu limites (?)

Salut ! la suite sa vous dit ? ;)  
Attention, chapitre comprenant du Lemon, vous êtes prévenu !  
Bonne dégustation XD

0o0o0o0o0  
Dick se réveilla le lendemain matin, sans le bruit des oiseaux, (bien qu'ils chantaient quelque par au loin) mais le bruit de mouvement provenant du salon.  
Dick se redressa, se frottant les yeux, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Le sommeil disparu en lui, quand il vit Damian qui se déplacer dans la pièce.  
Dick ne le trouva pas en train de faire ses étirements du matin, comme d'habitude. Au lieu de cela, le jeune défneseur de la justice était entièrement habillé et semblait rammasser ses affaires. Dick le regarda faire pendant quelques instants, en essayant de mettre en place se qui se passait.  
-"Tu part ?" demanda t-il finalement. C erte, Damian avait débarqué à l'improviste, mais Dick ne s'attendait pas à se qu'il le quitte aussi soudainement. Une partie de lui se demandait si ce brusque départ avait quelque chose à voir avec le baiser, malgré la bone entente après cela. Il étaient retournés à leurs nuits régulières et c'étaient très bien parlé, il semblait même avoir accepté et passé à autre chose.  
Mais alors il se demandait pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, et si il avait mal interprété la suite.  
Damian ralenti dans son affaire et marqua un arrêt.  
-"J'ai décidé de partir," dit Damian, "Je me rend compte maintenant que mon incapacité à sortir de ma zone de confort social est peut seulement me faire du mal. Durant notre sortie d'hier, j'ai décidé de faire chercher à ameliorer ça, en parlant aux gens. Et mon père avait raison, à sa manière. Je ne peux attendre quelqu'un pour me prendre au sérieux. C'est une chose qu'il faut que je gagne. Cela ne devrait pas être si difficile de toute façon, juste quatre ans, voir cinq ans si cela se complique. Il faut que je me mette au travail, il n'y as plus de raison de rester ici. Je peux rentrer à la maison maintenant."  
-"Ah..." dit Dick et tout à coup, a chambre devit calme. Dick ouvait sentir son coeur battre la chamade. "Je veux dire, c'est une bonne chose, non ? Bruce sera heureux de ta décision, de sorte que vous ne vous chamallerais plus avant longtemps."  
Damian fronça les sourcils pendant un moment. Dick fut surpris par ce regard. Les yeux de Dick suivirent Damian quand il attrapa son sac, celui dont Dick avait oublié l'excistance. Dick fût alarmé quand il vit Damian se diriger vers la porte sans même un au revoir. Dick se leva et le suivit, l'appelant, mais la porte s'ouvrit et Damian était déjà hors de l'appartement.  
-"Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fait ?" demanda Dick, l'arrêtant dans le hall. Damian se débarrassa de la main posé sur son épaule et tout à cou, tout lui sembla trop familier. le coeur de Dick rata un battement. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"  
-" Tu n'est pas censé dire ça," cracha Damian. Dick le regarda, incapable de se rappeler la dernière fois que tant de colère lui était destiné. Mais il y avait quelques chose de plus profond. Damian semblait se sentir trahi il ne pourrait regarder Dick dans les yeux, comme si il était blessé. "Tu es censé dire quelque chose, tu es censé me faire rester..."  
-"Je pensait que tu voulais y aller," répondit Dick, levnat ses mains en signe de défense. "Je ne peux pas faire tes choix à ta place." Dick savait qu'il était dans le bon, mais là encore, il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ce regard que Damian avait lancé à Dick juste avant, fit presque de la peine à Dick. "Je suis désolé."  
-"Et-ce que tu veux de moi ?" demada doucement Dick.  
Dick se stoppa, incertain dans sa réponse. Damian remanquant son hésitation. Et au lieu de s'enfuir, ou de le réprimander pour ça, il soupira et tira sur son col, pour partager un autre baiser.  
Le visage de Dick devint rouge, renvoyant instantanément à la nuit dernière. Il ne devait pas fermer les yeux aussi facilement. Ni approfondir ce baiser, qui devait être à la base rapide et inulatérale (ndlt: J'ai pas compris non plus...) . Mais Damian ne semblait pas de cet avis et lui non plus à en juger sa main qui se déplacais lentement derrière la tête de Damian pour l'attirer plus près.  
Un bruit de clic d'une porte brisa leurs baiser. Ils se retournèrent vers elle, trouvant Myra debout, les yeux écarquillés.  
Tout trois restèrent là en silence pendna tun moment, en se regardant les uns les autres. Dick réalisa par ailleurs qu'il portait encore son boxeur et sa chemise avec lequel il avait dormi, car il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer quand Damian avait passé la porte.  
-"Euh," finit par dire Dick, bêtement, incapable de venir à des excuses.  
-"Vous êtes assez proches pour des frères, n'est-ce pas ? " dit-elle en le regardant étrangement. Dick rougit. A ce moment, l aurait aimer disparaître. "Tout va bien, j'ai déjà vu pire," repliqua t-elle imédiatement après qu'elle ai vu l'expression de Dick, comme pour le rassurer. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Damian, le regard douteux. "Enfin-peut-être" dit-elle. Puis elle ferma sa porte à clé et partie maladroitement devant eux et se dirigea vers l'escalier.  
Une fois qu'elle disparu, Dick et Damian étaient à nouveau seul sur le palier où un moment de silence tendu passa entre eux.  
-"Je suis désolé," déclara Damian, brisant le silence. " C'était une chose stupide à faire."  
Même quand quand il s'excusait, Damian semblait tendu. Mais ce n'est pas souvet qu'il avouer ses fautes alors Dick ne le pris pas a la légère.  
-" Parlons de ça à l'intérieur," offra Dick. Mais Damian haussa les épaules, l'aire presque maussade.  
-" Je ne pense pas que nous devrions," dit-il finalement.  
-"Je vois." dit simplement Dick, bie que son esprit était ébranlé.  
-" Je devrais vraiment rentrer à la maison," déclara Damian, réajustant la sangle de son sac.  
Dick ne pouvait trouver à redire. Il regarda Damian partir. Il s'avait qu'il faisait la bonne chose, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il aurait dit quelque chose, d'autant plus en ce rappelant le regard sur le visage de Damian.  
Cette fois Dick l'entendit veir par la fenêtre.  
Dick cessa de ranger ses plats et alla jeter un coup d'oeil à la salle de séjour, où Dick surpris Damian debout. Cette fois-ci en civil, qui ne fit que lui donner l'air plus soupçonneux.  
-" Tu peu tu sais, tout simplement frapper."  
Damian s'arrêta dans son élan.  
-"Je voulait faire en sorte que tu ne me remarque pas, pour être honnête," déclara Damian. "J'ai oublié quelque chose."  
Damian repéra tout de suite la montre. Dick s'avança un peu plus dans la salle de séjour, debout à proximité de Damian qui rammassait sa montre.  
-"Est-ce que tu prévoie de repasser par la fenêtre, ou je peut la refermer ?"  
Damian lui jeta un coup d'oeil quelques secondes. "Je suppose que la porte sera très bien."  
-" Ta pas une méthode pour monter de façon discrète, parce que pour monter un fenêtre du deuxième étage, y faut un certain type d'escalade ?"  
-"Eh bien, y suffit de ne pas être vu." déclara Damian, haussant les épaules. Il se dirigea vers la porte tout de suite, ne semblant même pas vuloir mettre sa montre, la gardant à la main, et Dick le regarda faire, se sentant un peu en transe, en le voyant saisir la poignet en argent de la porte.  
-"T'es pas obliger de partir tout de suite," lâcha Dick. Damian fit une pause dans son geste, le regardant interrogateur. L'esprit de Dick chancela légèrement. Il n'agira as comme lui, il lutta pour se corriger, "je veux dire. Tu peut rester si tu veux."  
Damian détourna les yeux. Il était calme, presque maussade, comme si cela n'etait pas la réponse au quel il s'attendait. La gorge de Dick était sèche, il se sentait comme si il avait dit quelque chose de mal, voir de malhonnête, ais il ne savait comment la corriger.  
Un petit sentiment de peur inexplicable commença à germer dans son estomac. Son coeur semblait battre fort. Dick réalisa qu'il ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps.  
De la nervosité.  
Qui sembla s'emplifier quand Damian le regarda droit dans les yeux, un regard un peu mystérieux, presque comme si il attendait, attendant une réponse. Dans se court instant Dick, qui sembla une éternité, Dick songea que ils devaient paraitre étrange à se fixer sas bouger. Mais aussi étrange que Damian est réussit à oublier quelque chose ici, alors qu"il n'est pas le genre de personne à oublier quoique se soit. Ou alors cela n'etait que le fruit de son imagination.  
Peut-être ce qui était étrange c'est le fait que Dick avait secrètement attendu se moment, durant une longue période.  
Attendant qu'il revienne.  
Dick fût légèrement plus près, la main posé sur l'une des mais de Damian. Les doigts entremêlés sur la montre qu'il gardait dans la paumme de sa main, la chaleur du métal contre sa peau.  
-"Je serais venu plus tôt si c'est pour entendre ça" déclara Damian, à voix basse. Avec ecore ce regard dans les yeux, ce regard qui attend, et Dick savait, qu'il n'était pas revenu pour cette montre qui devait valoir cher, et que à ce moment elle était la chose la moins importante à ses yeux.  
-"Je sais," dit-il à regret. Il pouvait encore entendre le battement régulier de son propre pouls.  
Dick se pencha, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Mais ses lèvres s'attardèrent un peu trop sur sa peau. Quand Damian tourna la tête vers lui, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et le reste fût presque trop facile.  
Ils finirent tous les deux sur le canapé, relié par leurs bouche, et ils se sentaient là ou ils s'étaient stoppé la dernière fois. La montre sur la table devant le canapé. Il tenait das ses mains, le visage de Damian. Ils s'embrassaient, et sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas simple, ni rapide. Il n'y avait pas de trucs, pas d'excuses, juste aucune retenue.  
Damian emmêlait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dick, qui l'embrassait presque avec un sentiment d'urgence, l'expression d'un type de passion que Dick n'avait jamais connu avec Damian avant. Il l'excitait, plus qu'il ne devrait. D'autant plus que leurs respirations se raccourcirent, les faibles bruits qui s'échappaient dû leurs séparations, leurs respirations s'entremêlents. Damian écrasa ses lèvres contres les siennes, encore et encore. Ses lèvres avait un goût incrayable, meilleur que ce que Dick avait déjà goûté.  
Le coeur de Dick fît une embardé, la chaleur montant à son visage. Ils se déplaçaient trop rapidement. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, Dick déplaça sa main, ses doigts trouvant tout naturellement leurs places dans les cheveux de Damian, le tirant dans un baiser plus profond. Dick ne lâcha pas. Sa langue goûta les lèvres de Damian, et Damian ouvrit souplement la bouche, son visage se réchauffant sous le touché de Dick.  
Son manque d'expérience commença à se faire ressentir. Il était assit là, un peu trop tendu, et Dick décida de goûter à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Lorsque leurs langues se frôlèrent toutes les deux, Damian frissonna. Mais ils ralentirent, le baiser devint plus explorateur, la touche plus sensuelle, moins frénétique. Dick contrôla le rythme, rendant les baisers avec Damian beaucoup plus lents.  
Même aisi, le coeur de Dick ne voulait pas se calmer, son esprit dérivait vers des endroits ou ils ne devraient pas s'aventurer, d'aller beucoup plus loin. Trop loin. Sa main se déplaça sur son cuir chevelu, derrière son oreille, à l'arrière de son coup, en s'arrêtant au niveau de la chemise de Damian, là ou elle rencontrait sa peau. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de braver le tissu, ses doigts atteignant la peau qui n'était pas exposée, il ne devait pas vouloir toucher plus.  
Son pouce semblait courir doucement sur sa peau. Damian se cambrer au touché et laissé échapper quelques soupirs d'entre ses lèvres. Et même si ils semblaient presque inodibles, ils procurèrent des frissons à Dick jusque dans le bas du dos. Il ne le pensait pas capable de tels sons.  
Damian sembla ressentir une tension soudaine provenant Dick. Il enveloppa soudain ses bras autour du cou de Dick, l'attirant vers lui. Dick fût surpris par son action, il recula juste assez pour regarder Damian dans les yeux, le regard plonger dans celui de l'autre.  
Dick se figa, son regard toujours aussi intense avec une pointe de sérénité ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres choses. Les pensées de Damian,elles n'etaient centré que sur une chose .  
Damian désirait ce qui aller se dérouler.  
Dick ne pas pour combien de temps et pouquoi. Mais il savait que, malgré l'entêtement de Damian à vouloir le quitter, ainsi que sa déterminaton à rester ancré au manoir Wayne et toucher son droit d'aînesse, il viendrait encore ici. Dans l'appartement de Dick.  
Quand il aurait dû être à la maison.  
Et même maintenant, alors que Damian et lui allaient commettre quelque chose qu'il ne devraient pas, il savait toujours exactement se qu'il faisait. Il désirait ce qui aller se dérouler.  
\- Merde, pensa-t-il.   
Quelque part dans son esprit, une voix lui dit d'arrêter. Lui rappelant que ce qui aller arrivé aurait des conséquences graves plus tard. Mais il repoussa la chemise de Damian de toute façon et Damian l'aida à la retirer complêtement. Dick décida qu'il aimait beaucoup la couleur de la peau de Damian, réchauffé par le soleil d'été. Il aimait le corps de Damian, même cette part de masculinité qu'il appréciait grandement et auquel il ne pu se refuser de toucher, sentant ses abdos durci ainsi que ses opliques composant sa poitrine pure.  
Le souffle de Damian se fit plus lourd quand Dick caressa des lèvres sa peau. Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise de Dick, ses mains calleuses frôlant sa peau. Dick frissona un peu, d'autant plus que les mains de Damian se trouvaient à l'intérieur de ses hanches, dangereusement près de sa ceinture.  
Dick embrassa Damian derrière l'oreille, puis plus bas, suçotant son cou. Damian gémissait ouvertement. Cela réveilla pleinement Dick, qui sentait sa peau chauffer et son jean se serrer. Il était légérement conscient que cette situation commencer à ressembler à un Damian à moitié déshabillé, sous lui, sur son canapé, dans son appartement... il s'agissait d'une scène qu'il avait déjà vécu dans sa vie avec d'autres personnes. Peut-être, trop de fois, il commença à s'en rendre compte.  
Il embrassa la clavicule de Damian. Curieux de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant que Damian ne stoppe tout, pris d'un certain bon sens . Il le tester en outre, les doigts tirant sur les mamelons de Damian, mais les doigts de l'adolescent creusa sa peau et le tira plus à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, leurs bouches s'écrasent les une contres les autres, la bouche de Damian était chaude et humide.  
Dick se demandait encore si cela aller à tout moment cesser, mais de tout façon, ses doigts accroché à la ceinture du pantalon de Damian, défaisaient le bouton et la décompression à la volée. Ses mains allèrent à sa propre ceinture, le tintement de la boucle en métal retentit quand il le défit, ne laissant pas de place à l'hésitation. Les mains de Damian furent sur lui, tel des ventouses qui prenaient places entres les couches de tissus. La main de Damain était chaude contre son érection, appuyant contre la chair sensible. Dick gémit lentement.  
Et tout à coup, Damian pris les choses en mains, il fit une esquive vers le bas, Dick qui comprit, fût choqué par l'audace de Damian.  
Damian pris son érection, sa langue s'exécuta sur toute la longueur, et la main de Damian saisit le bord du canapé.  
Toute envie de protester disparu tout simplement quand Damian avala le gland dans sa bouche. Dick grogna, sa tête tomba en avant, ses longues mèches frôlant son visage. Damian baissa la tête un peu plus bas, prenant un peu plus le membre en bouche. Bouche qui était incroyablement chaude et humide. A cette pensée, Dick se sentit un peu plus dur. au point d'en avoir mal.  
Il osa un regard vers Damian. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais sa tête descendant et montant le long de son membre, l'avalant centimètre par centimètre, lui valut un gémissement qu'il eu dû mal à garder silencieux. Il ne lui aurait pas était difficile de l'attraper par la nuque et l'obliger à prendre plus et baiser ainsi son visage. Mais Damian n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant Dick, encore moins faire quelque chose comme cela, alors Dick se retint.  
Il pensait beaucoup trop, Damian continua de le sucer, sa bouche incroyablement faite pour ça. Il alla accidentellement trop loin, un bruit brut provena de sa gorge, et Dick ressentit un frisson dans toute sa colone vertébrale.  
attendez, il allait venir. Déjà. Pensa t-il.  
Dick tira brusquement Damian hors de lui, un peu trop soudainement. Damian sembla surpris par ce geste, pensant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mais Dick ne pouvait détourner le regard des lèvres rougies de Damian, il les embrassa rapidement, fermement, ce voulant rassurant.  
Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Dick se dit qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se termine.  
Damian siffla quelques mots, des mots dont Dick soupçonnait de ne pas être anglais. Ces mots le fîrent sursauté et il cessa tout mouvements. Mais Damian enveloppa rapidement sa main autour de l'arrière de son cou et le tira à lui pour un baiser qui se voulait presque exigeant, les doutes de Dick s'envolèrent. Il recroquevilla ses doigts à l'intérieur de Damian, et tout le corps de l'adolescent tressaillit, sa tête retombant sur l'oreiller.  
Dick regarda plus bas, où ses doigts pénétraient Damian. Damian était chaud. Serré. En le voyant tendu autour de ses doigts, gémissant. Il voulait être en lui.  
-" Ne regarde pas," gronda Damian, son agacement masquant son embarras. Dick le vut à travers, d'autant plus que Damian halletait, et Dick sourit malgré lui.  
-"Est-ce que je peux ?" demanda t-il, en embrassant le coin de la bouche de Damian. Damian ne serait jamais le dire à haute voix alors il hocha la tête. Le matelas grinça sous le changement de poids de Dick qui se possitionnait entre les jambes de Damian. Cela avait été difficile, et douloureux, tout le temps qu'il préparait Damian. Chaque soupir et gémisement qu'il poussa lorsqu'il le préparait fût gravé à l'intérieur de son esprit, augmentant de plus en plus son excitation.  
Il commença à pousser à l'intérieur. Damian grimaça.  
-"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Dick.  
-" Arrête de demander."  
Dick ferma la bouche, le temps d'un instant, et Damian haleta, quand Dick toucha une certaine zone dans l'entre chaude et extrèmement serré de Damian. Dick lui jeta un regard , la lumière chaude provenant de la lampe de chevet illuminait la peau de Damian. Dick pouvait voir la sueur ce dessiner sur le visage de Damian, il trouva cela beau d'une certaine maniè était beau. En faite, il s'étonna de ne l'avoir jamais vraiment remarqué.  
Il poussa plus loin, centimètres par centimètres, et Damian réagit. Ses lèvre encore humides par leurs baisers, ses yeux étaient à moitiés fermés, ses cils épais lui donnait un aspect presque sensuelle à ses yeux.  
-"Fuck," murmura Dick à voix haute. Il osa regarder vers le bas où leurs corps se réunissaient, le faite de ce voir enfuit très profond à l'intérieur de Damian parut un peu grossier et pervers. Le souffle de Damian était court, presque tremblant, ses doigts crispés contre sa peau. Dick attendu que Damian se sente mieux. Même si le corps de Damian était un putain d'appel au viol, et même si il ne désirait rien d'autre que le renverser pour le baiser, il patienta.  
Dick n'avait pas réaliser jusque maintenant le montant de leurs efforts pour en arriver là. Il utilisa le dos de sa main pour chasser la sueur qui commençait à se former surso front, il règner une de c'est chaleur dans son appartement. Damian ajusta ses jambes, le mouvement de Dick le fit broncher. Il voulait tellement bouger, et Damian le regarda en réponse. Il avait sa permission.  
Dick se retira tout doucement et réentra en lui, en essayant de laisser à Damian le temps de s'habituer à la sensation. Damian grimaça mais ne se plaigna pas. Se retenir s'avairait être de plus en plus frustrant à chaques coups, chaque va et vient. Mais chaque entré commencer à donner du plaisir à Damian, qui répondait par des petits bruits subtils. L'érection de Dick lui faisait vraiment mal, elle était tellemnt enflés. Chaques poussés le faisait se sentir mieux, presque comme un soulagement.  
Ils commençèrent à prendre un rythme, ses hanches claquaient contre le bassin de Damian. Les sons de leurs corps en mouvement résonnaient dans la pièce, avec un côté pervers. Dick savait qu'il laisser échapper quelques faibles gémissements. Damian était si serré. Il observait avec une certaine obsession Damian respirer, sa cage thoracique montant et descendant sous sa peau, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent très légérement, la sueur perlés sur sa peau. Il était lui aussi dur, son érection prisonnière entre leurs deux corps, frottant contre le bas du ventre de Dick.  
Il saisit les hanches de Damian pour se stabiliser, Chaque pousser lui donnait envie de plus. Son plaisir en hausse constante. Il poussa plus loin en lui, et un peu plus vite, ce qui fit soudainement crier Damian, enroulant ses bras serrés autour de son cou, le tirant à lui étroitement. Le coeur de Dick rata un battement, parce que malgré le faite que la situation parraissait lubrique, Damain ainsi accroché à lui était... curieusement adorable.  
-"Comme ça ?" murmura Dick dans le creux de son cou, entendant sa propre voix, haletante et séduisante. Damian gémit en réponse, ses doigts creusant la peau de Dick, il avait sa réponse.  
Il roula ses hanches à nouveau qui fût acceuillit par le même genre de bruit. Il lui semblait si vulnérable, ses gémissements résonnaient désespérément, presque languissant. Dick décida d'accélérer, lassé de toute cette lenteur qui allait le rendre fou, son poids reposant sur ses bras de chaques côtés de la tête de Damian.  
C'était de la baise, il baisait, littéralement. Son membre glisser, dans des va et vient frénétiques. Leurs corps profondément enlacés sur le matelas, le lit gémissant sous leur mouvements. Damian se tenait à lui, gémissant ouvertement maintenant, ses jambes écartées, acceptant Dick entre elles.  
Dick ferma les yeux un instant, Damian était vraiment bon, il sentait très bien.  
-"Je pourrais faire ça avec toi tout les soirs," ne s'empêcha pas de souffler Dick.  
Dick sentait que Damian n'allait plus tenir longtemps, Damian captura sa bouche, leurs langues dansants les unes contres les autres. Et quand ils se séparèrent, Dick sût q'ils étaient proches.  
Il se releva sur ses genoux. Ses mains couraient le long du corps de Damian, jouant avec ses mamelons, courant sur son estomac dur, caressant son membre. Damian y répondu en se tortillant, ses hanches imprimant des petits va et vient, allant à l'encontre de ceux de Dick. Il se sentait tellement près putain.  
Damian le regarda, avec des yeux sombres et intense. "Redit-le."  
-"Quoi ? " murmura Dick, incertain. l'esprit de Dick tenta de se souvenir de se qu'il avait dit plus tôt, dans la brume de plaisir. Mais il était trop perdu dans son plaisir. Il n'y pretta pas attention plus longtemps, et recommença à baiser Damian, un peu plus fort. Le plaisir qui revenait, les frottements. jusqu'a se que finalement, avec un profond gémissement, il vienne...  
Il était venu à l'interieur de Damian, les yeux fermés sous le trop plein de plaisir, les hanches immobiles, l'orgasme traversant son corps de par en par. La chaleur humide qui entourer son sexe. Damian gémit doucement quand il se retira. Dick repris son souffle, la fatigue commençant à poindre. Il enroula sa main autour du membre de Damian et le caressa.  
Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Damian pour jouir. Son corps frissona et il cria quand il atteignit l'apogée, sa jouissance se répendant sur la main de Dick qui tenait encore son sexe. Dick laissa sa main retomber sur le ventre de Damian, il étaient sale mais c'était putaindement érotique, et Dick ne se sentait pas dérangé par la vue. Il sorti quand même un mouchoir qui traîner et nettoya les traces, avant de finalement sombrer sur le matelas à côté de Damian.


	7. Seul...

Dick permis à Damian d'utiliser sa douche. Il attendait son tour, sa respiration redevenu normale. Il leva ls yeux au plafond, presque dans un état second, en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer.  
Plus important, il pensait à ce qu'il devait faire.  
Il était facile dans la chaleur du moment, d'oublier les conséquences de ses actes, mais maintenant, il se demandait si Bruce savait que Damian se trouvait chez lui. Il se demandait si ce qu'ils avaient faits aller décourager les choix de Damian.  
Il se demandait ce que cela allait signifier pour eux deux, frappé d'un sentiment d'angoisse dans la poitrine.  
Il entendit l'eau curante dans l'autre pièce, il se rendit compte de l'assèchement de la sueur sur sa peau. Il se leva  
Damian regarda dans sa direction quand il entra dans la salle de bain, et retourna à son nettoyage. Dick enjamba la baignoire, le rejoignant. Le jai n'etant pas asseez grand pour deux, il se colla à lui.  
Damian le fixa, presque curieusement, et Dick l'embrassa. Il y avait des gouttelettes d'eau sur ses lèvres et quand il le tira à lui, il vit les gouttes présentes sur ses cheveux mouillés, sur ses cils et sa peau. Dick sentit un impulsion le gagner, il voulait l'embrasser, le toucher et réaltérer ce qu'il avaien fait beaucoup plus tôt. Mais son corps lui criait de ne pas le faire, ce qu'il fit.  
Ils étaient assis sur le bord du lit, se sêchant, avec quelques vêtements de Damian sa et là éparpillées sur le plancher de la chambre.  
-"Je veux pas partir."  
Dick se crispa à ses mots. Il jeta un regard à Damian mais il ne dit rien de plus, de dos a Dick, sa serviette qui glissa de ses cheveux à ses épaules. Silencieux.

Tu le doit, voulu dire Dick, mais il ne pipa mots. Dick atteint le lit et pris la main de Damian. Damain baissa les yeux là ou leurs mains se rencontraient. Dick serra sa main, se voulant rassurant.

Dick éteignit la lumière, Damian semblait hésitant, presque incertain. Mais quand Dick posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, Damian fit de même. 

Le temps passait. Dick était conscient du rythme de son propre pouls et les sons des respirations de Damian ralentir. Dick osa finalement regarder Damian, à peine capable de voir à travers l'ombre de la nuit. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il s'était endormi.

Dick ressenti un pincement dans la poitrine, la scène semblait beaucoup trop familière. La lune illuminait et traçait des arbabesques sur sa peau, Dick trouva ça magnifique.

La peur ainsi qu'une inquiétude sous-adjacente commençait à se frayer un chemin à travers sa poitrine.

Mais le sommeil commença aussi à peser sur lui, surmontant son sentiment d'inquiétude. Dick était sûr que bientôt le matin viendrait, les oiseaux à l'extérieur annonçait la montée du soleil, réveillant leurs bavardages incensés. Et tandis que Dick souhaita que la nuit dure un peu plus longtemps, il étaità la fois impatient et terrifié de voir ce que lematin apporterait.

Il voulait savoir si il y aurait encore quelqu'un dans le lit à ses côtés.

Je veux pas partir…

Les paupières de Dick se firent plus lourdes. Il embrassa parresseusement l'épaule de Damian.

-" Alors reste…"dit-il, ses lèvres murmurent contre la peau de Damian, comme si c'était un secret.

 

Damian resta, pour un moment.

D'habord rarement. Les nuits où Damian se faufilait par la fenêtre ou encore se retrouvait à attendre devant sa porte, prêt à frapper mais se retenant, c'était des moments aussi rares et inattendus que cette première nuit où Damian c'était faufilé jusqu'à sa fenêtre.

Par la suite, ces visites devirent plus fréquentes, quand Dick se sentait seul et que Damian n'était pas venu depuis longtemps. Damian venait si souvent que Bruce commençait à se méfier. Dick commença à remarquer des changements dans son quotidiens, comme différentes empreintes de chaussures sur son pailasson ou encore un cheveu trop court pour être le sien, sur l'oreiller. Certaines choses ont commencer à être différentes, maintenant, ses essuies-mains étaient tous soigneusement pliés, au lieu de traîner sans vie hors des portes serviettes et ses oreillers avaient finalement été remplacés par des oreillers à mémoire de formes dont Damian avait commandé plus tôt. 

En même temps, il n'y avait pas que ça qui avait changé dans sa routine, la cuisine qu'il faisait maintenant en double, ou encore même des changements dans lui-même. Les routines de yoga le matin avait soulagé quelques mots dans son coups et au niveau de la colone vertébrale. Il sentait qu'il pouvait respirer librement.

 

Puis enfin, pas du tout.

L'été tirait à sa fin. Damian avait finit par récupéré ses dernières affaires dans l'appartement de Dick, prêt à les envoyés dans son futur établisement. Le semestre d'automne était sur le point de commencer.

Dick n'osa pas demander ce qui aller se passer entre eux une fois que les cours de Damian commençeront. Dick ne voulais pas l'en inquiéter, mais surtout il ne voulait le dissuader d'y aller.

Finalement, il réalisa qu'il pourrait le faire, et cela l'effraya plus qu'autre chose.

Damian lança le sujet une fois, cela avait été une bonne occasion de parler de ce qui tentaient d'enfuir.

-"Tu te souvient de cette fois oû nous avons pris le train ?" demanda Damian, en se référant à leurs sortie à l'université.

-"ouais."

-" Ce fut une sorte de long voyage, non?"

-" Ouais," déclara Dick. A ce moment, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé. Mais maintenant, tout ce qui resulter de cette conversation avait été un semblant de distance. "oui… c'était."

Pas grand chose d'autre avait été dit…

 

OoOoOoO

-" Merde," jura Dick en regardant l'horloge. Il venait de se réveillé tard, Encore.

C'est pas qu'il était pressé d'aller quelque par, mais dernièrement il était touché par l'hypersomnie, dimimuant donc ses heures d'activités. Il blâma la saison pour ça. Il était au milieu de la journée, mais le soleil n'était pas visible dans le ciel. Le climat avait tendance à chancelé entre la fin de l'été et l'hiver. Les ombres du ciel nuageux lui donnait envie d'hiberner jusqu'au printemps.

Il n'était pas pressé de se préparer pour la journée. Il s'habilla lentement et migra dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

Vide.

Il trouva par miracle quelques barres de céréales et fit lui-même le café. Il s'habila décament, mais ne pris pas la peine de trop s'habiller, décidant qu'il n'y avait personne à impressionner à l'épicerie. Un endroit pas cher et en mauvaise état, il avait commençait à aller là car le marché été fermé pendant les saisons d'automne et d'hiver. Se préparant à sortir, il entendit des bruits faibles venant de l'extérieur de sa porte. Il n'avait pas encore de chaussure au pied , mais il ouvrit doucement sa porte, et passa furtivement sa tête à l'extérieur.

Myra était debout dans le couloir, tatônnant pour récupèrer la clé de son appart. Elle reniflait, cela aurait pu être un rhume, mais Dick s'avait de quoi cela répondait. Dans son processus pour trouver ses clés, la sangle de son sac glissa et la moitié de son contenu se répendit sur le sol, elle laissa échapper un bruit contrit quand elle s'écroula sur le sol pour ramasser le tout.

Dick se déplaça pour lui venir en aide.

-"Tu n'est pas obligé de le faire," dit-elle, hoquetant, alors qu'il l'aider. Dick ne dit rien mais il était impressionné par ce que pouvais contenir un si petit sac, du maquillage, des bonbons, des tampons (etait-il autorisé à toucher à cela ?) du courrier, et un tas d'autres trucs. 

-"Est-ce que sa va ?" demanda-t-il.

-"Oui," dit-elle immédiatement. Mais alors un sanglot lui échappa, et elle semblait avoir le visage chiffoné,"non".

Dick se posa à ses côté sur le sol et la laissa pleurer un peu avant de lui demander, "quelque chose est arrivé?"

-"Tout va mal dans cette vie de merde," dit-elle entre chaques sanglots. Dick pris le petit paquet de mouchoir et lui tendit. Elle respirait fort, ses épaules secoués par les sanglots, elle semblait essayer de se calmer pour parler, elle étouffa une grâce en effaçent ses larmes. " Je déteste mon boulot, tout le monde parle dans mon dos , je suis sûr tout le monde pense que je suis une fille stupide. Et ma banque m'as fait payer cette taxe stupide. Et mes-mes amis sont horribles, putain…"

Elle parlait précipitament, en décalé. Dick attendit qu'elle se calme afin de remettre l'histoire en place. Il finit par rester assit avec elle là dans le couloir, pendant presque une heure, en écoutant l'histoire de sa vie et tout ce qui lui était arrivé en une semaine.

Il ne fit pas surpris de découvrir qu'elle avait une telle carrière. Il savait juste qu'elle ne semblait jamais rentrer chez elle à des heures régulières et elle semblaittoujours sortir pour aller dans des bars ou autres activités nocturnes.

Elle se calma finalement et lui expliqua: " Je ne serais pas surprise que mes amis ne veulent plus trainer avec moi. Ils ont tous dépassé se mode de vie. Avant, Je passais tellement de temps à travailler et faire en sorte d'avoir une carrière que je n'avais pas de temps pour les loisirs." 

-"Tu as agit de façon résponsable," lui assura t-il. "tu as attendu jusqu'a se que tu te permette de dépensé de l'argent, tu as travaillée dur pour ça."

-"Mais tout le monde à fait le contraire,'' dit-elle, renfrogné." Ils ot fait la fête à l'université et ont pris leurs temps, avoir leurs diplômes, trouver un emploi, et maintenant ils s'installent alors que moi je sort de tout ça. Je souhaitais juste vivre un peu, mais à la place j'ai l'air d'être obligé de vieillir prématurément…"

-"Tu me semble assez animé selon moi."

-" Je sais, mais je veux que le partagé avec les gens," dit-elle en soupirant. Elle posa sa tête au creux de ses mains, faisant un peu la moue. "c'est juste que mes amis sont passéà autre chose et moi je suis coincé ici, seule. Je reçois toutes ces invitations de mariages et des faire-pars de naissances, je sors aussi, en espérant trouver quelqu'un ou tout simplement me raccrocher aux quelques amisqui me reste, mais cela ne marche jamais…"

Dick aurait dû lui dire de repenser à ses priorités, mais il se sentirait mal de lui dire ça. Il avait lui aussi fuit les relations aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne.

Il hésitait à répondre. Elle combla le vide en disant: " c'est nul, non ? D'être solitaire."

Dick se figea, l'accusation s'encrait profondément en lui. Solitaire. Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. 

-" Je-"commenca-t-il, voulant contesté cetteidée, mais sa bouche était sèche. Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre le mur.

-"Tout va bien nous sommes seuls ici," dit-elle."la vieille dame à seulement ses oiseaux. Le gars d'en bas, s'enferme h24 dans son appartement, ont ne le voit jamais. Et il y a les gens comme toi et moi qui ne trouve personne…"

Elle fit une pose à son récit, un moment de réflexion plissant ses traits.

-"Sauf que tu as eu quelqu'un pendant un certain temps. Ton frère ou petit-ami, enfin celui que tu disait l'être. Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup ici, pas depuis qu'il à cesser de venir."

C'est vrai… Dick n'avait pas revu Damian depuis son départ pour l'école. Au début, Dick avait reçu des messages occasionnel ou messagerie vocale,et y avait répondu, mais il commença à ignorer ses messages, préférant mettre de la distance entre eux,et reprendre sa routine avant que Damian ne se faufile chez lui par sa fenêtre. Ses joues se colorèrent lègèrement, il ne pouvait croire qu'il était si perceptible. "J'ai été occupé…"

-"Rentrer chez soit n'est pas amusant quand il n'y a personne pour nous acceuillir. Croit-moi je comprend, pourquoi pense-tu que je sort tous les soirs?" dit-elle, en jetant un regard surson téléphone" je suis tellement désolé de te retenir avec mes divagations, merci, j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un."

-" Ba j'ai rien qui presse,"déclara Dick, est-ce parcequ'il aimait aider les gens, et voir à quel point elle semblait aller mieux, elle sourit même.

Ils se levèrent finalement pour clore la discution, mais Myra le retint avant qu'il ne se dirige vers son appartement.

-Je pense que je vais quand même sortir ce soir, ma propositionmarche toujours."

Il ne se sentait pas aussi motivé que la dernière fois.

-"Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment pas mo type de sortie, dit-il honnêtement. Elle sourit quand même.

-"C'est rien, de toute façon j'yrais quand même, je n'est pas renoncé à rencontrer quelqu'un.''

Dick se força à sourire en retour et Myra rentra dans son appart. Lorsqu'elle ferma sa porte, le couloir paru calme.


	8. Dick and the Bird

Dick avançait au pas de course, il se dirigea vers un de ses points de vue habituels quand il dérapa légérement et stoppa sa course, remarquant quelques mouvements familiers du coin de l'oeil. Il s'arrêta pendant un moment, confirmant ses soupçons, avant de se diriger en sautant de toits en toits jusqu'au point qui avait retenu son intension.

-"Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?" dit-il, une fois arrivé. Red Hood et Red Robin ne semblait pas alertés parsa présence, il n'avait pas été discret. Dick trouva étrange de les voirs si près de son quartier, surtout encore ensemble. Dick se demanda aussi si il avait manqué une sorte de chauve-souris mémo.

-"Pour terminer une affaire," déclara Tim. Dick se demanda si il faisait allusion à la même affaire de il y a plusieurs mois, ou si il s'agissait d'un second cas. De toute façon, cela semblait étrange.

-"Tu veux nous regarder fumer se gars ?" demanda Jason, le métal de son ses holsters brillait. Lorsque Dick et Tim le regardèrent, surpris, Jason regarda en arrière et revint entre eux. " C'était une blague, bon dieu. Passons."

-"Non, je voulais juste voir ce que vous faisiez,"dit Dick, en haussant les épaules. " Je vous laisse faire votre propre trucs."

-" C'était cool de te voir… je ne t'ais pas beaucoup vu par ici dernièrement," dit Tim assez agréablement. " tu ne devrais pas patrouiller par toi-même, tu sais. On peut se croiser, sa ne dérrangerait pas Batman et Robin." 

Robin

-" Comment s'en sortant-il de leurs côtés ?" demanda Dick, essayant de paraître décontracté.

-"ont ne l'est à pas beaucoup vu, pas plus que toi"déclara Jason. " J'ai entendu dire que Damian est allé au Gotham U. Pour probablement travailler sur sa façon d'être en société, ou quelque chose du genre."

-" Ouais." dit Tim, en soupirant. 

-"Quoi… jaloux, si tu veux tu veux pleurer, sa ne me gène pas…"

-"Contrairement à toi, je ne prévoit pas de poiçonnage des gens durant le reste de ma vie," paisanta Tim, d'une voix gaie. " d'ailleurs, si je n'y était pas allé, je suis la première génération du côté de mon père à aller à l'université. Je ne suis pas forcé, mais il y a quand même un peu la pression familiale." Tim haussa les épaules "mais peu importe. Il est intelligent, il va passer au travers. Les seules parties difficiles sont des détails, surtout quand il jongle entre sa vie et le travail de justicier."

Dick senti un petit semblant de culpabilité. Il devrait chercher à le joindre. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu aux messages de Damian, tout d'abord, involontairement, et ensuite quand il ne fut plus occupé, il craignait que trop temps soit passé. Il ne savaitpas ce qui aller se passer si il venait à composer son numéro maintenant, et que Damian bloquerais son appel, Dick ne savait pas quoi penser.

Peut-être que Tim avait raison, peut-être qu'il était juste occupé, comme Dick l'avais été.

Mais Dick avait trop peur que peut-être, la vérité est que Damian renoncait.

-"C'est bizarre de vous voir tous les deux travailler ensemble," dit Dick, en essayant de ne pastrop parler de Damian. Tim et Jason se regardèrent et haussèrent tout les deux les épaules. 

-" C'est juste bon de faire des recherches avec quelqu'un," déclara Jason. Dit-il assez négligament, mais ses mots avaient une porté trop sentimentale pour ne pas passer inaperçu.

-"Quel plaisir de te l'entendre dire," dit Tim, taquin et il ajouta " surtout que tu m'as laissé pour mort lors de notre dernière mission…"

-"Aucuns de ces gars-là n'étaient armés. Disons juste que j'avais fois en toi surce quoi là, d'ailleurs, il fallait bien que quelqu'un cours après leurs chefs."

-"hm, eh bien nous allons devoir y aller. Au plaisir de te revoir, Nightwing" déclara Tim en agitant la main. Dick se retourna, prêt à partir, les deux autres n'étaient déjà plus là. Il les entendit s'éloigner au loin, mais le vent ne lui permettait pas de comprendre se qu'ils se disaient. Mais peu importe, son esprit dérivait déjà quelque part ailleur.

 

oOoOo

 

Les lumières rouges et bleues clignotaient et flashaient sur les murs. Dick regarda le dernier des médecins légistes quitter l'immeuble. A ses côtés, Myra soupira, un soupir long et triste.

-"Je me sens mal," dit-elle, presque en chuchotant.

-" Ce sont les aléas de la vie, au moins elle est partie paisiblement dans son sommeil," dit Dick doucement.

-"Je sais, je l'avais déjà remarqué plus tôt, cela me semblait bizarre quand elle cessa de sortir, même si d'habitude elle sortait rarement de toute façon, sauf quand elle nourrisait les oiseaux. Je me sens mal," dit Myra en serrerant les pants de son cardigan un peu plus autourde sa taille. " Je me demande si les oiseaux reviendront au printemps maintenant qu'elle est partie."

 

OoOoO

 

Dick fixa le manoir Wayne.

Pennyworth avait pas hésiter sur la déco. Le manoir était entièrement éclairé, les lumières donnaient un aspect intemporel au manoir. Une couronne complexe était accroché sur la porte, annonçant la fête.

Le coeur de Dick battait fort, il était commun de fêter noël en famille chez les Waynes, donc tout le monde allait être là.

Tous le monde.

Dick entendit des pas légers crissant dans la neige à côté de lui. Dick jeta un regard à Jason, qui avait une cigarette à sa bouche. 

-"Tu ne frappe pas ?" demanda Jason.

-"Euh ouais bien sûr," dit Dick, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se déplacer, son coeur faisant des embardés. Il changea de sujet, " depuis quand ta choisit de fumer ?"

-"Je fume à chaque fois avant de rentrer das un lieu maudit," déclara Jason, grommelant. " surtout face à Bruce, même en période de vacance, sa me rend nerveux, toi aussi ?"

-"Quoi ?"

-"T'as l'air terrifié."

-"Oh, nan, je réfléchissait…" dit Dick, les yeux dardant au loin. Jason lui lança un regard étrange, mais il haussa les épaules. Il donna une cigarette dans la bouche d'un faux renne.

-" Quoi en soit. Sortons de cette merde, le plus vite possible." déclara Jason, commencant à avancer vers la bâtisse, comme si il allait en mission. Dick le suivit jusqua la porte, même si il voulait crier à chaques pas. Cela allait être horriblement maladroit.

Pennyworth était même habillé pour l'occasion, au lieu de son uniforme normal, et Dick ne pu s'empêcher de faire une blague à se sujet. Les rires soulageaient certains nerfs de Dick. Heureusement pour lui, Barbara était déjà là, Dick avait quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher pour le reste de la soirée.

-"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Barbara après avoir échangé les salutations.

Etait-ce vraiment si évident ?

-"Pas tellement," déclara t-il, comme une excuse.

-"Eh bien, je suis contente que tu soit là…" dit-elle. " c'est agréable de voir du monde ici."

-" C'est une tradition de la famille Wayne," dit Dick au passage.

-" Certe, mais avec les horaires qui diffères et les emplois du temps chargés, c'est difficile de ce voir en générale. Je suis juste contente que l'ont puisse avoir tous un endroit oû se rassembler à certains moments." ses paroles semblait un peu séveuse, surtout pour lui. Dick leva un sourcil, à la vue de sa boisson entre ses mains. Les propos de Babs avaient tendance à être trop affectueux et émotionnel quand elle était ivre. Comme un signal, ses yeux se rétrécirent comme si elle avait remarqué une certaine activité se passant derrière Dick. " je refuse que Jason vole tout ces amuses-bouches."

Barbara couru dans la direction du mini-bar, où Jason trouva un plateau d'amuses-bouches et oû il semblait qu'il les avalait les uns après les autres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Juste comme ça, la sécurité sociale de Dick venait de disparaître. Abandonné, Dick alla dans la salle où il trouva Cassandra assise sur le canapé. Elle était assise, droite, comme toujours. Même avec Titus posé sur ses genoux. Son corps sombrant dans le canapé, écrasé sous le poids du Dog Allemands qui probablement pesait plus qu'elle, mais cela ne semblait pas la gèner plus que de raison. Enfin comme d'habitude.

Ti tus regarda dans sa direction alors qu'il approchait, un foulard de Noël tricoté noué autour de son cou. L'image d'une Cassandra inexpressif avec ce foulard… serait extrèmement adorable, Dick aurait surement pris une photo.

-" Hey Cass. Comment va-tu ?"

-"Bien." dit-elle, tout simplement.

-"Je suis content que tu es fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici…"

Elle acquieça. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa et sembla chercher ses motset refléchir à se qu'elle aller dire.

-" oui… c'est bien" dit-elle'' d'être à la maison."

Titus leva brusquement la tête. Cass ne broncha pas alors que le chien se leva de ses genoux vers la porte d'entrée. Dick ne pris pas la peine de demander ce qui avait attiré l'attention du chien. Souspicieux, il jeta immédiatement un regard au groupes de personnesqui venaient d'entré dans la pièce.

-"Il fallait que je te parle," dit Bruce, quand il s'approcha de lui.

-"ah oui ?" répondit Dick, levant un sourcil.

-"Oui, je l'ais déjà dit aux autres, mais après le nouvel ans, je vais hors de la ville."

-"Pour la Wayne Enterprise?"

-" Vacance en faite."

Dick rit presque à haute voix, mais il cessa quand il vu le regard sérieux sur le visage de Bruce. Bien sûr, pensa Dick. Il se rappela que Bruce plaisantait rarement. "vraiment ? Où?"

-"En Angleterre, nous allons en visite dans ma ville natale, et aux alentours," renchérit Pennyworth. Dick sourit malgré lui, cette nouvelle le rendait heureux. Les deux méritaient vraiment un congé.

-"Combien de temps ?"

-"Trois semaines," déclara Bruce.

-"Si tout va bien," dit Pennyworth dans un soupir.

Dick sourit. " Vous, partir ? Pendant trois semaines, pour des vacances ?"

-"C'est un peu excessif," déclara Bruce, fronçant les sourcils. Dick le taquinait, bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter que Bruce était déjà inquiet à ce sujet. " Cependant, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, mais toi et les autres devraient patrouiller dans la ville et veiller sur elle pendant que je serais parti."

-" Trois semaines, c'est la durée des vacances d'hivers de Maître Damian," expliqua Pennyworth plus loin.

Ah. "Damian vient avec vous?"

-"Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentait laissé de côté, Maitre Dick," dit Alfred, de plus en plus concerné. Il n'avait même pas réalisé la tête dépité qu'il affichait à Bruce et Alfred.

-"Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis content pour vous," déclara Dick. Alfred sembla accepter ses paroles et partit corriger la situation au mini-bar. Bruce allait surement dire quelque chose, mais Tim l'appela soudainement, laissant Dick seul, encore une fois.

-"Tu pense que se sera qui le premier bourré ? Todd ou Gordon ?"

Dick sursauta, la voix s'était faufilé derrière lui. Dick se retourna et vit Damian, la seule personne qui n'était pas habillé pour l'occasion, par habitude, avec Titus assis sur le sol à côtés de lui.

-"Ou Fatgirl ?" ajouta Damian après coup.

-"Dieu, je n'espère pas," dit Dick, en soupirant. L'an dernier, Stéphanie avait finit ivre et s'était mit en tête de faire des avances à Dick. En dehors du faite que la situation était inconfortable, Tim veilla sur elle tel un faucon veillant sur sa proie, cela en était attendrissant. " Mais certainement pas Babs. Je pense qu'elle est déjà bien entamé, mais je sais qu'elle n'iras pas jusqu'as se bourrer".

A se moment là, un rire vint du mini-bar. Alfred essayait de prendre subtilement le plateau d'amuse-bouches est semblait avoir dit quelques chose qui avait fait rire Barbara. Elle frappa sur l'épaule, trop amusé, et Alfred sourit de bonne humeur, et parti. Une fois hors de la vue de Barbara, il tressaillit et frotta son épaule.

Spectateur de la scène, Dick jeta un coup d'oeil à Damian, il était heureux de le voir, il semblait bien aller et il était même venu l'abordé. Ne voulant pas laisser les choses trainer, Dick décida de se lancer.

-"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages," dit-il. Damian ne le regardait pas, son attention était porté sur Titus, qui continuer à pousser son museau dans sa main. "J'ai été occupé."

-"C'est tout ?" dit traquillement Damian, en grattant Titus derrière les oreilles.

Non, ça ne l'es pas…

Mais Dick était perdu dans ses excuses. " Je serais toujours occupé, j'aurais toujours des obligations. Ce que nousavons vécus était très agréable mais nous devons reconsidéré les choses…"

Damian le regarda, ennuyé. " je le sais déjà ça."

-" nous ne pouvons pas garder les choses pour toujours secrètes."

-" Nous ne dirons rien."

-"Mais-"

-"Comprend donc pourquoi je ne peux accepter cette explication ?" dit-il, le coupant. " si tu ne veut pas être avec moi, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, mais ce n'est pas le cas, C'est exactement ce don’t tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ?" tu met l'éthique de côté, la morale, même moi, tu as juste peur de te mettre avec qu'un.'' dit-il, les sourcils froncés, légèrement tendu. " mais tu as tout aussi peur de l'alternatif, et c'est là où les choses deviennent cruel."

Dick senti son coeur prendre un coup, poignardé par une accusation profonde. Principalement parceque cela sonner vrai, il en était à héviter Damian pendant une fête mais aussi aussi en l'évitant pendant une longue période. Peut-être cela avait découlé de ses propres incécurités ou alors juste cela venait de sa personnalité, ou alors il pensait qu'il n'était pas prêt puisqu'il avait repoussé toutes relations sérieuses.

Et surtout, il n'as pas le droit d'impliquer Damian, et bien que Dick ne le voulait pas, il avait été cruel.

Il ne l'avais vraiment pas voulu.

Autant Damian avait fait la part des choses, de part ses va et viens chez Dick, il était venu, maintes et maintes fois. Dick ne pouvais par en dire la même chose de lui, il avait passéson temps à fuir, entre deux missions, même quand était finalement venu le temps de rentrer chez lui…

-" Je suis vraiment désolé," dit-il, honnêtement.

-" Moi aussi,"

C'est tout ce que dit Damian.  
OoOoOoO

 

Dick passa devant sa porte, surpris quand il vu quelqu'un debout près de l'entré de l'immeuble, une jeune femme dont le visage trempée de pluie. Elle frissonnait, près de la porte, mais semblais pas avoir l'intention de se mettre à l'abris ni au chaud.

-"Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda Dick, elle le regarda d'abord, surprise d'entendre la voix d'une autre personne, mais se détendue quand elle le vit.

-" Je suis désolé. Le bouton de l'appartement de mon oncle ne semble pas fonctionner, est-ce que vous vivez ici ?"

-" Votre oncle ? Vous voulez dire la personne vivant au rez-de-chaussé ?"

-"Oui, c'est ça," dit-elle en hochant la tête. Dick ne demanda rien d'autres de plus, malgré sa curiosité. Il lui ouvrit donc la porte, une fois entré, elle retira immédiatement son capuchon et retira sa veste mouillé.Elle sembla soupirer quand la porte se referma, empêchant le froid de rentrer.

-"Merci beaucoup," dit-elle, souriant, "quel temps fou, hein ? Cela va être un printemps précoce cette année."

Dick était de plus en plus curieux. Il n'as presque jamais vu son voisin, et là il a un parent, surtout qui semblait si… normal.

-"Il n'y a pas de problème. Mais je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu avant."

-"Je ne vient pas souvent en visite, en effet," dit-elle, l'air embarrassé par sa confession. " je à Metropolis, il est difficile de lui rendre visite."

-"Honnêtement, je suis juste content qu'il est de la famille, ll semble très…" Dick se tut, se rendant compte qu'il allait outrepasser ses limites. Mais la femme acquieça.

-"OncleTerry à toujours été bizarre, cela est un fait, il n'aime pas beaucoup les gens, mais je vous promet, il est gentil quand ont le connaît, c'est juste qu'il à tendance à être un peu hostile avec les étrangers." sa voix émettant un petit peu enthousiasme, ajouta t-elle: " mais j'ai l'intention de déménager à Gotham très bientôt, donc je serais un peu plus présente à ses côtés." 

-" Vous prévoyez de déménager ici ?" dit Dick, presque en riant. Il eu une réaction naturelle de tout native de Gotham, la ville était rempli de gens qui y sont nés et y ont grandi, surtout avec un taux de criminalité très élevé. Donc sa leurs fait toujours bizarre quand ils apprennent que des gens étrangers à la ville viennent enménager. 

La femme haussa les épaules. "Oncle Terry aime vivre ici, je sais qu'il ne voudras jamais venir avec moi à Métropolis. D'ailleurs, cela ne me dérange pas, selon moi, "la maison" se résume à être entouré de sa famille." 

Elle sourit gentiment, à un point presque rayonnant, et son expression adoucit sa réponse. Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son oncle, et frappa à la porte. Dick écouta attentivement chaques mouvements, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Dick la vit entrer, et la porte se referma doucement derrière elle.

 

OoOoOoO

Dick fixa le coin de la pièce.

Là où les tours de cartons y avaient été abandonnés, Damian les avaient mises il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand il avait nettoyé le reste de l'appartement de Dick. Les cartons y étaient restés depuis, il l'avait aidé à un peu déballé, près de la fin, mais le projet fût abandonné quand Damian dù s'occupé de préparer sa rentrée.

Dick pris un des cartons sur le dessus, il saisit aussi son cutter et trancha à travers la bande, il les défits et les pants du cartons révélèrents des souvenirs cachés. Certaines choses le fit rire, d'autres qu'il pensait avoir perdu, certains plus profonds , encevelits, emplis de sentiments nostalgiques doux et amers. Même quelques regrets.

Quand il commença a ranger, son appartement se transforma lentement en quelque chose de familier, comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de cartons encombrants l'appartement. Tandis que certains des objets devaient êtres jetés, il ne pu s'y résoudre.

Il continua son déballage.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Le lendemain matin, il eu une surprise pour Dick à la porte.

Il quittait son appartement pour aller faire les courses quotidiennes quand il trouva quelqu'un assis sur les marches, même si elle était de dos, il reconnu instantanément qui cela était.

-" Damian," dit-il, surpris. Damian regarda par-dessus son épaule, en entendant son prénoms et ne dit rien, detournant à nouveau le regard. Dick s'installa à ses côtés, remarquant un sac à dos posé sur ses genoux. Damian fouilla en son sein, à la recherche de quelque chose. "tu ne devrais pas être en classe ?"

-" Vacances d'automnes," dit simplement Damian, en tirant de son sac un sachet provenant d'une épicerie, le coeur de Dick se mit à battre un peu plus vite à la nouvelle.

-"Je vois,que fait-tu ici ?"

Damian saissa tout mouvements, se retourna et le fixa," à t'on avis ?"

Dick ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et Damian sorti un peu de pain de son sac.

-"Je vais probablement rester au Manoir pendant les vacances, mais j'ai décidé de passer," déclara Damian, déchirant des bouts de pains, regardant Dick, comme si il le défier"enfin si tu es d'accord."

-"oui," soufla t-il, en réponse." je le souhaite."

-"Bon," répliqua Damian, simplement, comme si il s'y attendait. Il jeta les miettes de pains sur le trottoir, il resta silencieux pendant un moment avant d'ajouter: " j'étais aussi occupé."

-"Je sais", déclara Dick, il avala sa salive et répondit: " mais tu auras toujours une place ici…"

-"L'été viendra finalement", dit Damian, et même si il ne le dit pas purement et simplement la suggestion était là…

-" Toujours", répondit t-il, en se relevant.

Il eu un flottement, Dick regarda dans la direction où Damian avait jeté les miettes, un oiseau vint voler hors des buissons, puis suivi d'un autre. Leurs chants, qui avaient tant de fois énervé Dick, semblait presque charmants. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne les avaient pas entendus.

Les premiers oiseaux de la saison, revenaient finalement à leurs perchoirs….


End file.
